Viva Via Cartoons-A Las Vegas Cartoon Crossover Speical
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 25th Fanfiction! Bart has been invited to Las Vegas after Rodolfo finally retires out of the Superhero Business and had to take his Family and his cartoon crossover friends and his girlfriend Jenda with him, as the villain of the story had to drives out of business.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my 25th Anniversary Fanfiction Story and this story involves about Bart Simpson and his Crossover friends are going to Las Vegas, so I would like this story to be exactly a 4-part series and I think that it could be that we might had to notice that we get show that it might that it could be that in the honor of this brand new reboot of an classic Disney show "Ducktales", this is going to be the best 4-part series ever, so here we go!

Chapter 1:The Trip That We All Know About.

Part 1:The Trip That We All Know About

It was one day at Las Vegas that they had to work on the greatest we could be that simply had to notice that we find out that might had to notice that a mysterious man as he gets to notice that he was going to make it as he gets to sure that he was going to make it as they could be that they're hoping to make it.

"Sir, I think that the records are going up, this could be that the greatest time of our lives!" said one of this workers.

"Yes, I think that it could be that was going to make it that was going to make it should be that we're going to accpectily to make it though the distance when we get to all though that it could be that it was going to make it when they had to survive that no fool that could be this greedy in the world."

That when that Scrooge McDuck came in. "I think that we could be that we might had to notice that we had to find here that we could treat out guests as they could make people happy," he said. "I think that we could be that was going to make it when they get to notice that we might get to show these people that it could be that might had to notice about letting everything about this."

"That way, it could be that a simple fool that could be that it was going to make it when that when he had to walk down when he was going to make it when he gets to make it though the distance." as he gets to throw the fire into the fireplace.

"Only a fool that could be this irresponsible." as he smiles evilly.

Meanwhile, in Miracle City, The Riveras' New earn neighbor and Springfelid's Bad Boy 16-year-old Bart Simpson of whom that he had to make a phone call with his Mom Marge.

"No, No, No, there are no more spicy cesspool full of Crime and Villainy Mom, Manny told me the story before I even come along." he told his Mom as we cut to her cutting some vegetables. "Really, because you've announced that you're going to become neighbors on their wedding day, that because that it could be you and Mr. Rivera had become our neighbors."* said Marge.

"Mom, I think it's the best happen to me, and this isn't the first time that I've move to a place of my own, don't forget that Dad had to spent my money on Commercials."

"I won't forget Bart, after all, I think that it could be that it should be that acceptably to make it as they could know that they had to make it when they get to notice that I would make it when it could be that bad."

"You don't understand Mom, I think that it was going to notice that it should be that I happen to qualify that their Marriage that should be that might had to learn that when Mr. and Mrs. Rivera was married the first time, they get to be quite a happy couple, and now that you're going to make it to become their neighbor and suddenly that you might get to make it when they had to survive about."

"Yeah, but with my new girlfriend Jenda, and my announcement at the re-wedding party, I think that it had to smooth as silk." he said. "Okay, Okay, find thanks."

"All right Mom, bye." said Bart.

"Bye." as they get to hang up.

As he gets to his friend Rodolfo, he was going to make it as he gets to make sure about it. "Gee Mr. Rivera, I can't believe that you're going to retire out of the superhero business _and_ remarried Mrs. Rivera at the same day!"

"Oh no, I don't want to do both on the same day, because of that, I-" as Bart interrupted him. "I think that we could be that simply had to notice that it should be hat it was going to notice that I had to learn that it might had to see that was going to learn that it was going learn that might had to do both on the same day, in fact, I Was born on the same day that my dad got that job at the nuclear power plant and I think that it could be it might had to learn that it was going to be that the best day ever."

"But Bart, I'm not going to do to both on the same day, I just wanted to tell you that-" "Yeah, sure I think that if you remember, you couldn't retire from before when she leaves you for Mariachi Career." as Rodolfo flashed back, he saw Maria packing up as he was crying about it.**

"Please Maria!" he shouted. "Don't go!"

"I had to make sure that I'm leaving you because you just can't retire as the White Pandera." Said Maria.

"I know but please! Don't leave me for a career." As she gest to walk up, she said before she leaves for her career. "I'm Sorry, I thought I marry the man, not the mask." as she closes the door and he cried about as he clamed down when 6-year-old Manny walked up and said. "It's okay dad, it's for the best."

As he sniffs and said "Thanks son." as he hugged him as we head back to the present time.

"Yeah, and the best part is, Manny won't even notice that he gets to be the next superhero in Miracle City, he'll make you proud."

"That's leading up to this thing that you're getting!" Said Rodolfo. "Oh yeah? what's that?"

"My retirement party's today!" as Bart gets to worry about it. "Aye Crumbra!"

As he gets to notice that he was going down at he was going to make it to the party.

* * *

As they get to the Party, they get to notice that they might had to learn that they get to enjoy the party as they get to notice about it. "I can't believe that my boy is retiring out of the superhero business," said Grandpappi. "What could he be thinking that Manny have spent $100,000.00 from the race?"

As Bart's Parents had to learn that it was going to see him. "Whoo! Bart! I Can't believe that your friend is going to retire as the White Pandera, I'll have to take a dip at the pool!" said Homer, Bart's dad and Marge's Husband.

"Uh Homer? I Don't think that we could dip in the pool." said Marge. "Why not? It could be hat simply had to learn that it might had to learn that it was a good clean pool."

"Uh, think again Homer." said Bart as he gets to show that El Oso landed on the Pool. "Wow, now that was one powerful defeat." as he sank into the pool.

As Manny AKA El Tigre had appear. "Sorry that I'm late Guys." said Manny as he turns back into himself. "I Had to fight El Oso along the way here."

"I don't know about you, but I Think that this could be the happiest day of my time." said Roldolfo. "It sure it Dad, I bet that you're going to retire completely after the party." said Manny.

As Bart looked worried as he sees tears on Manny's eyes. "Uh Manny? Are you crying?"

"No, No, I just got something in my eye." said Manny as he wipes it.

As he gets to take a look at the retirement cake, Homer gets to see it. "Mmm, cake." as he gets to the cake when Marge stops him. "Oh hold on Homer." as he landed on the ground. "You don't get to eat the retirement cake yet." said Marge.

"You know, I think that I could be sorry that I could be that it should be that it was going to make it when I had to notice that it was going to believe that it might had to learn anything."

As they get to celebrate Rodolfo's Retirement as they get to show that they had to celebrate.

As Rodolfo get to use the microphone to make his announcement. "I would like to say, thanks to my son Manny, he made me in order to finally retire of the superhero business, for he was excatily spent $100,000.00 on a party and I announce that I get to retire as the White Pandera and remarried Maria at the same time, and I would like to say I would like to thank my good son Manny, and my remarried-to-be wife, and my best friend Bart Simpson, and my Grandpapi known as the Puma Loco, I would like show to be considering the luckiest Superhero, in the face of the world!" as they get to applause.

As then a man goes by the name of Jenson Mackerel get to appear about it. "I am Jenson Mackerel, I'm the grand Trillionaire at Las Vegas."

"Who wants to know?" Asked Rodolfo.

"On behalf of the Nevada commentate, I would like to show you that I'm giving you 5 airline tickets to Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas?" Maria screamed. "Yahoo!" as she gets to cheer then hyperventilate, and cheers again.

"All right Manny!" shouted Frieda. "It seems that your parents and your Grandpapi and you and I get to go to Las Vegas!"

"Well that was great!" said Manny.

"A Trip to Las Vegas." Said Bart. "I have a Vegas Mom guys, it's a long story."

"Wow, it shows that Bart has two moms and a dad." said Manny.

"And Bart, I believe that i'm going to give you a free trip to you by bringing 35 of your friends and you family as well."

"Can we eat the cake now?" asked Homer.

"Sure," Said Marge. "just as soon as Rodolfo get to cut the cake first."

And Rodolfo did that. "Who wants cake!" as the crowd get pieces of the cake as he get to show that Homer got disappointed that they didn't leave him one tiny little crumb. "Aw, they didn't get to leave me one piece."

"Sorry Homer." said Maria.

"I believe that Las Vegas is the Trip That We All Know About," said Marge. "And My husband and neighbor went there for their Vegas Marriages and got mad at him."***

* * *

It was the next day that Bart had to call all of this crossover friends as he gets to show that was going enjoy his trip to Las Vegas as he gets to call his friends and his girlfriend as he gets to call one-by-one by telling him that he's ready.

Just then, Bart gets to show that he was going to make sure that he was going to get though the call, he got his phone ring. "Hello?"

"Yeah, why could we want to go Las Vegas?" asked Mickey Mouse.

"Listen, I Think that we need to go so we need to make it as they could get it though the callers." as he switches to another caller. "Uh, yeah Hi, I heard that you're ready that you're going to have 64 bars of gold collected and they're all 24 karat." said Dagget, one of the angry beavers.

"No, no, no, I think that we could be ready!" as Bart Switch to another caller to Sam Manson. "Uh yeah Hi! I got my watch here and it's more effected then Frankie and Minnie's combined."

"You just don't get it, don't you?" as he still got Sam. "I'm still on the phone." said Sam.

"Sorry." as he gets to make sure had he get to another caller. "Hello?"

And that caller was Roger Rabbit. "Yes, you rang?"

"I hope that you're going to make it as you get to make sure that you're going to make it as they could learn that it was going to make it as the smartest time available.

And then Bart got Phineas And Ferb. "Whatever it is, we're going to make it the best trip ever!" said Phineas. "That's great as possible." as he goes back to Dagget. "Now you're up to 65 bars of gold." "Go chew some wood." as he gets to another caller as he gets to Bugs Bunny. "Go ahead, it's your Nickel."

"Do you want to go for some money?" Asked Bugs. "As a Matter of fact, yes I do."

"I'm sorry." as he goes to his girlfriend Jenda. "I can't wait to go to Las Vegas! It's my perfect dream!"

"How do you know?" Asked Bart. "I'm your Girlfriend, I can do anything!" "Love you baby!" as he switch over to Mickey again. "Yeah, I Think that it could be that exactly that was going to make it a worst time ever." "I Doubt it." as he gets to get to his dad's bartender and best friend Moe. "Yeah, I would like to talk to Mr. School, middle name, 'in', first name, 'Stay'."

"Stay in school?" asked Bart. "Oh, a real jerkjace huh? well If I find out of who you are, I sware that I get to find your place and put you under the basement for time!" as he hangs up.

"Glad I don't do that for a while." as he gets Steven Universe. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hello? We're going to Las Vegas."

"Yeah, I'm really busy right now, as a matter of fact, Pearl had to use her spear that she get to throw into the monster's stomach and Amythest had to learn how to make a ball and more importantly, my Dad tried to be doging his attacks.

"Oh yeah? Well Greg would've be busy if it weren't for-" As Amythest ran away.

As Bart continues with the Phone calls. "Hello?" "Now you're up to 66 bars of gold." "You don't know how Dagget!" as he switches back to his dad. "Hello?"

"I don't want to go back to Las Vegas, they banned me after of what I did." said Homer.

"Homer, how did you exactly got banned from Las Vegas?" asked Bart. "Because Ned and I had to make it as they could possibly see."

As he got to Angelica. "Yeah, I haven't been to las Vegas since I was only 3 years old, it was the best vacation that I ever had."*x4

"Oh." as he goes back to Dagget. "Hello?" "67 bars of Gold." as Bart got confused. "Correction:68 bars of Gold."

"Look, I'm going to be putting everybody on speaker phone." as he puts his phone on speaker. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he said. as every caller said "Yes" Expect for Roger who goes "No, uh, I mean Yes."

"Okay, I got a free trip to Las Vegas and I want you guys to be coming along with me."

"But where are we going to stay?" asked Homer.

"It's okay, I called an Airport and I got that his private plane get to take us there."

Will Bart get his 35 friends and his family get to enjoy his trip as well as our now retired superhero and his family and Frieda of course, Will Homer get to be back into there, and where in the airport is Bart going to meet them?

Find out next chapter!

Please leave some comments in the meantime.

Closing Note:This has made though 4 references from the following.

*=Homer did spent Bart's Commerical Money and gets to move to a place of his own, in the Simpsons episode "Barting Over".

**=The Part of Rodoflo's Story of where Maria leaves him for a Mariachi Carrer in the El Tigre episode "The Mother Of All Tigres".

***=Homer and Ned did got married again in Las Vegas in another Simpsons episode "Viva Las Flanders."

*x4=Angelica was 3 years old when she went to Las Vegas in the "Rugrats" Special "Vacation".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay, so before we began, I would that I got a new charger for my laptop so it's going to take some time to get my laptop to be charged, if not, I could be either order online from or get my Dad to one for me, and anyway, I believe that Bart and his friends get to be gather around to be excatily to get everyone to be that they're going to be that they'll get to Las Vegas, so without delay, here we go!

Part 1:The Trip That We Get To Know

Chapter 2:The big meeting

As he gets everyone to lineup as they get to make things more reasonable. "Well, if I had to learn about this, I would've stay home and play 'Smash Badger'." Repiled Johnny Test.

As they could notice about that. "You know, I went to Las Vegas when I was 2 years old," said Chuckie. "All because of those horrifying clowns." As he shudders.

As Bugs Bunny gets to be chomping on that carrot. "You know Bart's going to have something big here." Said Daffy.

"Whatever it is, It better be good." He told Bugs.

As they could get to notice around here as we get to Roger and his Jessica with Professor Untiuom. "So, you went to become Powerprof and you get to help your girls to save the day?"

"Yeah, only it went well, until I go to far."

"What do you do?" Asked Jessica.

"I get to embarrass them while fighting crime." He told them. "Uh, listen, If want you take your suit, I suggest that-"

"NO!" He Shouted to Roger. "I mean, I was before but- it was a long time ago." As they looked confused and worry. "Right, then I guess we'll be moving over there." Jessica told him. "Let's go Honey Bunny."

As we get to Sam Mansion and Frankie Foster. "I can't believe that Bart's got this big plan going on here." Said Sam, rubbing her head.

"Tell me about it, Mr. Herriman wants to tell me that I had to make sure that Bloo doesn't get into trouble."

As over to Chris Goodman, the host of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" and Johnny Bravo. "So, I remember you when Mama won $100.00, right?" Asked Johnny as Chris sighs in disbelief.

As Bart get to be in here. "All right, All right, All right, is everyone here?" He asked.

"Well, we be here if we more people in the lobby." Said Danny Fenton.

"Sufferin Succatash," said Sylvester. "We can't find Hogie!"

Wallaby Beatles, the Numbuh 4 of the Kids-Next-Door said "I believe that Numbuh 2 is right at the corner."

"That's all right," Said No.2. "I Don't want to see Bart at a time like this anyway."

"Okay Gang, the only reason that I invite all is because that we're going to Las Veags and get to a big surprise in the world!"

"Oh yeah, Las Veags, that takes me back!" Said Tommy Pickles.

"And let you that it could be that was going to notice that it might had to see that it will had to get us from rags to riches, and then we leave our homes poor, and come back rich!"

"Yeah, but it's a big city in Nevada, I don't get to see it in here." Replied Sam. "Yeah and when I want , I get antsy and then I get to make it from poor to rich." said Maria. "And then, you'll spend time with your friends and family less and gamble more as you go crazy and rich and greedy and-" as she gets to Hyperventilating as Marge frowns and said, "Aw, I want to hyperventilate too." As she continues, Marge Hypervantlaes too.

"Come down Mrs. Rivera." Said Frieda. "I'm sure that I only got one brown paper bag so you and Marge had to share."

"You know, there was another group of people who wants to stay poor is called, well, the poor." Said Bart to Maria.

"Mom, I believe that's my excuse every time." Said Manny.

"As I get to show that we might had to be rich as possible as we get to get us from rags to riches as we get to enjoy of our time our lives as we get to make it as could be getting us to make it as we might had to make people proud, we get to build up around for huge cash amounts, and then we donate half to charities, and then we donated to the sick people and the hungry, and in Manny's case, the Poor." As Manny smiles. "And then-"

"We get to have what's left to ourselves?" Asked Dee-Dee, Dexter's Sister.

"Excatily!" As the crowd cheers as Homer weeps from the best speech that he ever heard.

"Now let's go home and pack up for Vegas!" As everyone had to get to their homes. "Wait for me!" Shouted Hogie.

Next Chapter, they're going to pack up for the greatest trip of their lives, however you won't believe how much for a lot of people to go there.

Closing Note:In case that you already know, this chapter has referenced The Powerpuff Girls episode "PowerProf" and a future episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 without Really Trying", so yeah, I knew hat you'll understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1:The Town That We Know That We Wanted To Go

Chapter 3:Packing for Vegas

And so, Bart and everyone else is packing up for Vegas as they could excatily to be they get to occur their clothes and personal items into their bags, making sure that one of them can fit a lot and even get to see if they got more.

Later at the airport, they get to the next flight to Vegas as they get to take take their bags as they could get as could possibly be as possible.

"Bart, I don't want to go back to Vegas." Worried Homer. "What if you ran into your Vegas Mom?"

"Don't worry, I won't and besides, we used her to marry Grandpa, remember?"

"Oh yeah." As Homer chuckled.

As they get to take their bags to the airport, One of them had second thoughts.

"I'm a kid, and I should've be gambling at Las Vegas." Said Wallaby, Numbuh 4 of the Kids-Next-Door.

"Oh, Don't you worry Numbuh 4," said Abigal AKA Numbuh 5. "Once the adults refused to let us in, we'll make them to reconsider by excatily using force!"

As they get to find their flight. "There it is!" shouted Bart. "Charge!" As the crowd had to get to the flight attendant, Bart said "One bad boy of Springfield, one family and Thirty-Five of their closest friends."

"Eh eh eh, I'll get it son." As Homer told him.

As they get to see how much is Homer paying, he sees the bill the attendant gives him as they could see a big total excatily a total worth "DANGERIOUSLY EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE!"

"This bill is worth dangerously extremely expensive!" Maria Shout as Homer sighs of relief and the others screaming and rant away from the airport, as the guard said "Hey! No running at airport!"

Later at the Roldoflo Rivera Residence in Micurle City, Of where it's used to be a spicy cesspool full of crime and villainy until the Rivera men, AKA, El Tigre, The White Panders and Puma Loco saved the day and got all of those villains in Jail, Roldoflo had to make an announcement.

"I'm very disappointed in you Manny!" He said angrily.

"What? What did I do?" Asked Manny. "Sorry, forced of habbit." as he turn over to Bart. "I'm very disappointed in you Bart!"

"Actually, I'm proud of him because he can't pay that much." said Homer.

"Me too." said Marge.

"Aren't those tickets are supposed to get us to Las Vegas?" Asked Chuckie. "Because if we had, I think that you friend ain't going to be using this as just as they could possibly had to see there."

"Well, I didn't expect to pay $500,000.00 in one day." said Bart.

"No you didn't, we wanted you to make sure that you might _if you want to make sure that it's rich enough!"_ said Jessica.

"Mrs. Rabbit's right," said Blossom, leader of Powerpuff Girls, as she flown in. "Don't you want us to Be rich? We want to be rich forever! And besides, You can't possibly taking us to stay poor forever!"

"Yeah, but I think that we might to take our conscience, our health and our goody goodness, of which of we need to possibly have first!"

As Maria stands up here and said. "I nearby to decree that the trip to Las Vegas is off."

As Homer happily agreed to Maria as he pull his fist down as Marge did the same. "Maybe now I can get to the power plant and make money." As he quickly changes into "I mean, boo hoo, We'll never go to las Vegas now."

"I'm sorry Homer," said Maria. "But at least Marge won't have to gamble."

"Ah Shucks!" She says as she quickly frowns. "At least I married the man who went there once and never wanted to back again."

As the others go home expect for the Rivera men whom they already lived in the house.

The End?

Please leave your comments and-

"Now wait just a cotton picking minute here," said Bart as he jumped out of the couch. "The guy said I had to take my family and 35 of my friends and that's excatily of all of you!"

As the others got confused. "We just to be picturing about true riches!"

"If I could win the money in Las Vagas, maybe that I could spent it on the girls' colleage intuitions." Said Professor Untiuom.

"Yeah, no, I don't think so." Bart denied.

"How about we spent on something stupid?" Angelica suggest.

"Really? I guess that could be fun." Bart learned.

"How about an machine that can make people to lose weight?" Suggest Stu Pickles.

"No, not really." said Bart. "Well, maybe if we can just stick it to dieting and exercising if you could give it a shot."

"How about we give it to the poor?" Suggested Manny. "That might work," agreed Bart. "if you haven't make that excuse every time."

"I promise it's going to happen." Manny Promised to Bart. "Okay, fine." As Bart said as Manny crossed fingers behind his back.

"I think that could be quite that if we have the money, I think that we might had to put an end to world hunger, once and for all." Suggested Bugs.

"That could be generous, but some people would never know." said Bart.

"How about a chance to go double or nothing by answering Questions?"'asked Chris Goodman.

"Nice try but too risky." Said Bart. "Hey, I run a game show on but that doesn't explain too much."

As Fiona and Cake appeared. "How about we get Prince Bubblegum to be our grand marshal for our trip to Las Vegas?" Fiona the human asked.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" said Cake the cat.

"No!" Bart angered. "Who are you anyway?"

"We're Fiona and Cake," answered Fiona. "We're the heroes of the land of Ahh."

"Wrong Story!" As they get to walk back as they close the door, as Elsa, the ice queen appears as well.

"How about we use the money to make a huge cash register out of ice?" She suggested.

"No," said Bart. "How do you get here anyway?"

"I got here so I don't get to be embarrassed, after all," she sang. _"The cold never bothered me anyway."_ and she left.

As Tommy came and said "Sorry to interrupt, but I believe that he has a private jet to he can take us there."

"Really? Private Jet?" Asked Bart.

"As long as 50 limos."

"Tommy, that's ridiculous!" Then Bart got an idea. "Although, you just maybe on to something." He said. "We're going to be in a private jet!"

"Oh good!" Happily said Marge. "I can stay plane after I see las Vegas!"

"And maybe that I could build up the money so I can retire completely and remarry Maria!" Said Roldoflo.

"And maybe I can give my parents The perfect vacation!" Said Angelica.

"And maybe I can give my girls the perfect college interruption!" Said the Professor.

"All right, this will be one heck of a trip that we won't soon forget, and for the sake of the world, this shall be as pie." As Bart looked into the window, everyone had to be packing as they could get see when they get to strategize for Vegas, as they excatily to let thing more reliable as they could get as they might had to go to Vegas this time around.

Later that night, Roldofo looked up into they sky, as he gets to be that think about his life, the day he was born, his Dad went evil, he met Maria, he became the White Pandera, he married Maria and have Manny, Maria divorced him for not retiring, he gave Manny his superhero belt to become El Tigre, and he and his Dad and son saved the day and beat up every villain in Micurle City as he sighs happily.

As Marge and Bugs get to see him. "How are you doing Doc?" Asked Bugs.

"Oh, just thinking about my life." he said. "Also, about all the people gambling in Vegas."

"You know, I had a gaming problem," said Marge to Roldoflo. "Back then, I was ignoring Lisa's costume, and I was on the only slot that was in Mr. Burns' casino, and then Homer came in and save me." As Rodolfo turns on them. "Really? Well then, I suggest that it could be quote possible that your gambling stories that might happen to be that I get to do the same to Maria?"

"Not necessary Doc, but I do know that I was in the gambling games too, I had discovered a big nugget until a greedy man had to take it away with it."

"So what do you do?" Asked Roldoflo.

"I went in disguise, and well, I win every game."

"You win a lot of gold back then." Said Roldoflo. "Unfortunately, I don't think that it could be simply had to notice that Maria might to be happy at me gambling, I might even making the samemistake as you Marge."

"We all get to make mistakes Roldoflo," said Marge. "And when you least expected, you get to learn from them."

"She's right Doc," said Bugs. "And besides, I think that we might had to be that with enough money, it could bring you a lot of retirement." As they to back inside.

As Roldofo looked into a picture of him, his wife Maria whom they're married the first time, and Manny when he was a little baby as he sighs.

End of Chapter.

Please make comments at the comment box and tell me of what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1:The Trip That We Get To Know To Go

Chapter 4:A Long Long effected way

As the others are dreaming about big money, they knew that they could seriously that they could be that it was going to learn that Bugs and Marge are serious about their Las Vegas Trip.

"Gee Marge, do you think that it could be that we might had to effect that we get to use in a gambling fever?" asked Bugs.

"No, I think that it could be that we shall be fine," answered Marge. "Besides, I Think that we might had to learn that Rodolfo's wedding party that could be that simply had to keep it clean."

"Yeah, I just hope that nothing that can go wrong." said Bugs. "Besides, I really remember my first time Gambling."

"Yeah, I can believe that we might had that we had to have fun at Las Vegas, I just hope that it won't change our lives." as the former White Pandera gets to show that we get to see that might had he saw them talking. "Uh, Excuse me guys, but I couldn't help that over talking already so I think that we might going to see that we get to show that we had to learn anything about it."

"It's about you remarrying Maria, isn't it?" asked Marge.

"Well, I think that it could be that I had might had to see that it was going just get to see that we going to learn that it was going to see that simply had to learn anything about it you might when it cause you to retire in the first place."

"Well, the only reason why is about it, is because that I didn't retire the first time is I can't help being a superhero."

"Well Doc," Said Bugs as he gets to him as he gives him advice. "to make it sure that she might get to show you that you might had to love you no matter what."

"Bugs is absolutely right," said Marge. "The only way to accept retirement is to make sure that we might had to learn that it could be a fact that you two can start over, and to let anything that there could be no more White Pandera this time."

"Hmm, you know, I think that it could be that simply that get we might had to learn that we had to know anything to make it." said Bugs.

"That's right, And would you know it, every time that evil get to fight, it seems that Manny will turn into El Tigre and fight evil alone." as he gets to hear his conversation between his dad and Marge and Bugs, Manny get to worry about how much he gets to be fight crime and evil alone as El Tigre, as he gets to worry.

"Oh boy, my dad's going to let me to fight crime and evil alone." as he gets to put his pillow on his head.

-The Next Day-

The next day, at Bart gets to wear his lucky black coat with his orange shirt, as he gets to make sure that he was going to learn that he gets to notice about it.

"All right gang, it looks like that we get to go for Las Vegas and it looks that that we might had to make this the best trip ever!" as the crowd cheers. "I Believe that it's Homer's cue to follow the leader to be rich!"

As Homer came up to him. "Okay Son, I've been everything that I went thought, a criminal, a card dealer, the head stonecutter, a famous bowler who bowled an even 300, and even a famous survivor who lived after eating a dangerous blow fish, but I will never get to be your slave for the whole trip."\

"Oh Homer," Bart chuckled. "Just do it."

As they get to the airport, they get to make sure that they might had to see that they get to Vegas that they could make it as they get to the private plane as they could get to enjoy about it, as they get to inspect that. "Wow, look at that size of that airplane." Homer looked excitedly.

"I Seem to have these strange dreams that I Was going to be gambling crazy and get away with the craziness that is gambling itself." said Marge.

"Don't worry Mom, I think that we need you to take your mind off this gambling." said Bard as he showed her the brochure. "All You Can Eat Buffets, shows, and swimming pools, and even spas."

"Mmm, that seems to be having a great idea Bart." said Marge as she looked into the Brochure. "You mom was a gambler?" asked Jenda. "It's a long story."

"Well, it seems that my instincts about not letting anything about letting those slots ain't going to make it more reasonable." said Maria. "Mrs. Rivera, do you even gamble while you're at your world tour?"

"No, I didn't Bart." She said as she gets to notice about it. "Well you had your mother at 'All You Can Eat Buffets'." replied Homer.

As they get there, they had to make sure that they get to make it to the airport.

As Norbert get to look at Treeflower, he knew that he was going to notice that he was going to make it when he had to learn anything about it, when Hoagie gets to him. "So, you worry about getting Treeflower to know anything about it?" Asked Numbuh 2.

"Huh? Oh no, no, no, I don't worry, I just-" as he sighs. "I find Treeflower pretty since the day that I met her, and well, I Think that we might had to be having a future together and have kids."

"Yeah, I knew excatily about the one girl that I'm going into," said No.2. "when I get decommissioned out of the KND, I might get to show that girl that she might be right for me, and just to let you know that, I happen to learn that it might get this as they seem that it could be more reasonable as they would know there."

"Yeah, about that, I Think that you and this girl had to be together in the world."

"Yeah, but- when I saw that Cree was pretty, she was smart, agile, until she turn traitor on me when she get all those kids to a permanent sleep."*

As they get to Las Vegas, they get to enjoy about as they get this as they get to see it. "Whoo-Hoo! Las Vegas!" cried Daffy.

As they get to see that they might had to enjoy as they get to see the lights and all of the tall buildings as our cartoon friends had to get an hotel.

"I Can't wait to see our rooms, they might get to see that they get TV with 5,000 Channels and such." said Homer. "Don't get over to over exciting Homer," said Maria. "first we had to find them first."

"Right, that's exactly what we need to know!" As they get to make sure that they open the door as they get to sure that they had to see that they didn't walk into an ordinary hotel room.

"All right, a Slide with a Jacuzzi!" As Homer cheered. "I'm going to slide down and enjoy it!" as he gets to hop on. "Right behind you Honey!" as Marge follows him into the Jacuzzi as they splash in there. "Way to go Homer!" Shouted Homer. "Yeah, why to go Marge!" screamed Frieda as Bart gets to shake off the soda as he gets to spray on them as they get to enjoy it.

As they get to enjoy the swimming pool, they get to show that it might get to enjoy that it get to see that it could be that they could be swimming when Manny gets to do his big splash as he did causes a minor wave as his Mom get to appear in it. "Manny, what did you-" then she stopped herself and said "No, no, I don't want to know." as she gets back on the seat.

Marge, Abagail and Chuckie on the other hand, get to see that they each give him a 10, expect for the Russian judge who gives him an 0.

Next Chapter, the adults are going to gamble all expect for Marge as Homer gets to tie her up

Please made some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2:Las Vegas Fun

Chapter 1:Gamble as they get to make it when they knew

As Bart and the kids get to make sure that they get to make it when they get to make sure that they could make it when they get to see Adults are about gamble down the casinos.

"I don't get it Mom, we're almost adults, why can't we gamble?" asked Manny. "I'm sorry Manny, but I believe that we get down to the casinos and make some money."

"Yeah, but what if you don't get to win it all?" asked Manny.

"If we don't get to make some money, we'll be exactly the way that we came here, poor!" as Maria looked Concern.

Later down at the casinos, Homer gets the other adults to make sure that they get to make it as Marge gets to make it announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time that we make our kids proud and let them to win some money so we had to make it when they get to learn that they're going to use it for their college funds!"

"Yay Marjorie!" shouted the other adults.

"Uh Marge, if I get to say something?" said Homer. "I happen to took Ned here and I was going to make it when there could be that we did something that we should've down as we get to make sure that we might had to learn that we had to see that we ended up with Floozy wives and made you jealous."

"And what kept as a secret must be noticeable."

"Sorry Marge but I Think that we might had to tie you up."

Moments later, Homer had to tied her up from any gambling as they could make it as they get to hold her.

"There, that'll should hold you until that kept you." As they could keep her, they get to make it as they could get to the casinos.

"Okay everyone, we must get to gambling to we get to have some fun!"

"Yay Homer!" as they get to gambling at the casinos in no time.

As they though some slots as they had a great time as others get to the roulette wheel, and then they get to the cards as they get to make it as they could, and they get though dice games as they could possibly as they would know as they could get it as they could get to work hard as they could gamble, meanwhile, Jenson made an offer with Yosemite Sam as he gets to make it as possible. "Now, I need you to make sure that you're going to make a deal.

"Okay Sam, I'm giving you a chance to prevent those people from making any money so they could make it as they get to make sure that they get to turn their luck around as they could simply had to make it when they seem to learn any different as they could be!"

As he leaves, Sam turns over to his hitmen. "Okay you two, I get to make it as they could make it though some cash, I get you, but what's in it for Ol' Sam?" as Jensen's hitman showed him $1,000.00. "WHAT?! $1,000.00? This is an outrage, you expected me to stop them from making any money by giving me $1,000.00? That's a completely outrageous!"

"You're right, we're sorry." said Hitman No.1, James. "Here's the real money." as Sam saw, he laughed evilly.

As James get to hit him with a hammer. "I get you." he said woozily.

Meanwhile, Marge has been taken back to the hotel room as she seem to make it as the kids could possibly had to make it as possible. "I See that they can't let you have any fun either, huh Mrs. Simpson?" asked Manny.

"Sorry kids, Mr. Simpson tied me up and brought me back here." said Marge. "I just don't know what made me to take on gambling."

"Tell us Mrs. Simpson," asked Tommy. "Just how did you come up with Gambling in the first place?"

"Well, it was that I agreed with the citizens of Springfield that we could allow legalized gambling as I get to make it better, Mr. Burns, my husband's boss had to make it as they could get as they could know that he was going to know that he simply had to learn anything that we get to make sure that we make it, that is until I got stuck with the slots, and I was supposed to be busy making Lisa her costume, so Homer had to do it with his hard work, that is of course, he snapped me right out of it, realizing that I was supposed to be helping her because I have a gambling problem."

"Oh, that's all that I wanted to ask." said Tommy.

Back to the adults, they gets to make money as possible as they get to make sure that they would make it as they could notice that they're going to notice that they had to make it as they had learn that cash and high stakes that they make, they get to make sure that they could notice a, thbout it.

"Well, I'm not going to let them to gamble alone, who's with me?" As they get to follow Bart, Marge shouted "Good luck kids, you're going to need it!" and so they had to go down as they get down to the casinos as Roger gets to see the kids. "Kids! 10 O' Clock!" as they adults get to make sure that they get to gamble as they get to use the slots as they could notice it, as Phineas gets to make sure that he gets to pull the slots as they landed on three 7's as there's an pouring of coins as Isabella gets to see him covered by them. "Phineas!" as she shouted and get to them as they could make it as they could see, "Phineas Phineas! I need to make sure that you're going to be the richest kid in all over Danville!" as she happily cries. "Uh Isabella, I-" as she puts her fingers on her lips as Phineas is about to speak. "Tut, Tut, I Think that we might that it could be that simply had to notice that we get to go though school grades and they seem that I'm so happy that we're going to be the richest kids ever, and then the richest teens and then the richest adults!"

"Uh Isabella, I Think that we might had to-" as She continues. "And then when we grow old, we'll get to die and leave our future children to inherent our money as they could be that simply had to know anything about it." as she hugs him. "Oh Phineas, I believe that this could be the greatest time of our lives."

"You're out of your mind!" said Phineas. "Yes, yes I am."

Back with everyone else, Bart and Manny had to make sure that they get to see that they get to make some cash brutal. "Bart, Manny! You're supposed to let Mrs. Simpson to keep guarded!"

"We can't let you gamble alone!" exclaimed Manny. "Yeah Mrs. Rivera, we're almost adults, so we need to make sure that Mr. R's retirement to be more reasonable."

"Okay, that makes sense." as they could gamble as Yosemite Sam gets around though his henchmen, El Oso, the bank robber of Miracle City, Mojo Jojo, the No.1 Villain of Townsville, Peg-Leg Pete, and Dick Dastardly. "All right you varmints, we got to get those kids from those gambling adults so we need to make sure that we had to make sure that we get to allow that we might had to make sure that Simpson and his friends are going to make it a distance."

"Then we show them who's boss?" asked Dick. "Then we show them who's boss."

As we head back to the kids and adults, they get to make it as they could see it, they had to make sure that they get to win it as they would make it as they simply had to throw that they get to make some cash as Kimi gets to put one quarter as it shows that fruit, and then more fruit and then she gets angry!

They get to make sure that they get to survive as they had to learn anything as they make to anything as they had as Danny gets fall down as Sam saw him. "Danny!" As she went into them. "Oh Why did you had to go ghost in front of that roulette wheel? Why you didn't go ghost to those card dealers! Oh, Why?"

"Uh, Sam I-" As Sam hugs her. "You'll never get to make your dad proud, the only way that could be that make it as they could allow that simply had to know anything about so I had to make it as they disappoint though anything that make so sense about it!" as she hugged him. "Oh Danny," as tears came to her eyes.

"Sam, I think that we need to make sure that-" as she shouts to the sky. "We're rich, we're rich, we're rich!" As Phineas went to him. "Yeah, Isabella got to me too."

As they get win as they possibly notice about it. "I think that we need to make it honestly as they could be that might had to learn though the distance." said Daffy. "But this is too much to bare."

"Oh come on Daffy, you never even been here in my life!" said Maria.*

"I Think that we get to show that we had to learn that we had to get that we might had to simply get to show that we're going to win some money."

"That's what they get to notice that they had to understood that it was going to learn anything that make things more quite different of all the time on the world."

As Bart and Manny get to see that they saw El Oso has he appeared. "Having fun." Asked El Oso as they saw El Oso as they get to run.

"Maybe they're having fun." said Minnie as she saws Dick and Pete.

"Our Foes are here, what are they doing here?" Manny asked. "I don't know but they can't stay here!" as they get to see it, the adults are freaking out as they get to see them all expect for Maria.**

"I don't know how you got here, but you can't stay here!" Said Maria to El Oso. "Maybe to you but there's no way that we can see it to believe it!"

"You didn't hear me." as she puffed and screamed. "YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!"

"You're right, we can't but we're taking the money and go!" as they get to take those slots as Manny got turn into El Tigre and said "Those belongs in the casino!" as they get to chase as the kids get so show that it could be that simply had to make it as they get to make as they get to fight their money as the adults get to run over and got punched by Pete.

"Homer, get up! they're taking all of the slots!" shouted Bart.

As Homer gets up to save the slots, they get to spin around as they get to make it as they could fight against it as they could seriously had to as they get to punch over him to dogs playing poker. "I Knew it, those dogs _are_ playing poker!" as Homer got insane about it, the dogs go crazy as well.***

As they get to stop around though the slots, they get to make sure that Mojo Jojo had take the slots when the Powerpuffs had to beat him up as they would had to make it as they had to see as they could, then El Tigre beat El Oso and then Dick and Pete had to get away as they could make it.

As they get blocked by those kids, Dick had to pushed them around, then they got Professor, Maria, Bugs, Daffy and Donald as they get pushed around, and then they got Mickey, Minnie, Frankie, and Sam as they got pushed around as they got to Chris.

"Hey Villains, I Got a question for you," he said. "Who is a big surprise just for you?"

As El Oso answered "C. Mongonary Burns?" as he guessed. "I'm sorry, that's incorrect, here's the correct answer." as he shown her a mysterious cloak that turns out to be that Ace Kid as he gets to fight against him.

"Wow, that's ace, the kids Numbuh 2 told us about!" reacted Wallaby****

As Ace gets to fight against the Villains as he gets to give it some kicks. "Awesome, this kid is better as we thought!" as he get to stop him as the Villain as he gets to run.

"You Ijdot Varmints," as Sam turns over to the good guys. "You won the money and this round!"

As they get to enjoy it, they get to take to the cashier later on as Homer had to give it to them. "Okay that's $10,256.75 and that shall be a start of your vacation."

"Done and Done." as Homer Chuckled as the rest of the group get to take their money back to their hotel room.

"I think that we might had to know anything about it." said Angelica. "Come on, let's take our money back and count!" as they get back to the money as they get to enjoy as Mojo Jojo stops them. "Not so fast, my friends, El Oso, Dick Dastardly, Pete and I, Mojo Jojo would like to take you money back to Yosemite Sam!"

"Excuse me Doc but I believe that I was in Las Vegas before and I win over $27 Million, you sir are in no good taste." said Bugs.

"Yeah, and if you want to take our money, you'll have to go though us first." said Homer."

"Okay." as the Villains got away with over $10,000.00, they had to been robbed, as Bart got mad, he said. "Follow them!" As they get to stop them, El Tigre had to stop them as they could take them down as they got to get their money they won back.

As they get to leave Vegas as they could see that a Scrooge McDuck gets to show those villains of whose boss. "I Wouldn't do that if I were you." he warn them.

"And how are you going to do that Duck?" asked El Oso as Scrooge snaps his fingers as he gets to be those monsters get to scare them. "MONSTERS!" as Mojo Jojo screamed as the villains gets to throw into off into the sky and into prison.

"Thanks Uncle Scrooge." said Donald. "Donald, you and friends are just beginning to have some Las Vegas fun, so I believe that we might to enjoy our time." as the crowd cheers, they could enjoy having fun. "This is indeed just the beginning," Bart announced. "at this rate, we'll make sure that this is the best vacation that we could ever had as we might had to let anything to make this the best time ever!"

As the crowd cheers again, Bart Continued "We're going to make sure that we get this as we had to learn our mistake from our past and look into our future so we might to have some fun!" as the crowd cheers for the third time.

"And so, that we could be that we might had to enjoy a time of our lives as we can go home rich, but for now, let's stay a little longer!"

As the crowd cheers, Homer Protested "All's fun and games but I think that we'll just take our $10,000.00 total and go."

"Homer no!" as others wanted to stay in Vegas. "Mom's right, let's stay a little longer." as they cheers a little longer, as they been spied by Jenson as he could be that simply got big plans on them.

Here are the Refenences that are made:

*=Daffy _has_ been to Las Vegas with DJ in _Looney Tunes:Back In Action._

**=Maria shouted at El Oso like she did in the _El Tigre_ Episode "The Mother Of All Tigres".

 _***=_ Homer Freaked out as Cartoon Dogs known are Courage, Scooby-Doo, Santa's Little Helper (Bart's Dog), Spunky, the family dog from _Dexter's Lab,_ Charles The Barnyard Dog and Snoopy are playing Poker as well to the intro of _The Simpsons:Treehouse Of Horror_ Short "Bart Simpson's Dracula".

****=Ace is the same kid from the _Codename:Kids-Next-Door_ episode "Operation:D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T."

Please comment and tell me of what you the chapter and the references that has in it, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2:Las Vegas Fun

Chapter 2:Professor's Powerprof Story and Maria's Nightmare

After they got their first $10,000.00, The Professor got the window as he gets to make sure that he gets to worry about being Powerprof again.

"Maria, I'm beginning to think that Professor was going to become Powerprof again." said Homer. "Relax Homer, his daughters are super kids, mine's a Super..." as she looked into Manny, guarding Marge who's still tied up. "Well, just super."

"But all that he worried about is he's going to become Powerprof again." said Homer. "Don't worry Homer, creators of children should've kept secrets."

As he gets to the Professor as he shrieked. "Oh Maria, you scared me." he replied. "Listen, I know that Roldoflo's finally retiring out of the superhero business and just to make things simple, I Think that you had to show up in his retirement party as him so I think that you might to be that-"

"Embarrassing?" Asked Professor. "It'll be just one more time Professor and you'll go back to the same ol' Professor that you'll always are."

"NO!" said Professor. "I mean, I had to make sure I don't do that again or else I might get to embarrassed the girls all over!"*

"Oh come on, I think that we might that we don't mind if you get to appearance that we might had to make sure that we get to do anything as we had to let anything to make sure that we had to-"

"You don't get it, don't you?" said the Professor. "I remember that the girls are always saving the day and such, he just don't need time for me anymore," as he told her the story. "That is until that I decided if I can't beat them, I'll join them, so that way that it could be that I had to make it when things get expected, I had to embarrassed them so I had to beat up the villains myself."

"So you had to make sure that I get to make things right for them, right?" Asked Maria. "I can't help myself, I spend my little girls of where ever they get to fight crime and the forces of evil, and then when Mojo Jojo had to kidnapped them, I had to save them so I had to make to save them, and after I did, I Told them that they don't need me to be around them any more, so I think I had to retire as him."

"I went to the same thing about me," Said Maria. "Twice, as my glove tries to make me the hero that I was, but until I gone evil, almost killed my son, and gone retire for safety."

"I didn't go evil when I was Powerprof., and just to let you know, if I had to go there again, I might well regret it."

As she leaves, she said "Sometimes we all get to quit while we're ahead, even we get turn evil or not." as the Professor looked worried.

As Homer saw the casinos are shutting down for the night, he told to Marge. "Okay honey, the coast is clear." as he gets to untied her as Maria walked in. "Did you tell him your story?" Asked Marge.

"Yeah, I told him my story." "Great." said Homer. "Now let's all get some shut eye, tomorrow's a big day!" as the Simpsons went to bed, so did Maria and everyone else.

As Maria gets to sleep with Rodolfo, she sleeps into her dream as she dreams that she was in Las Vegas with her son Manny as all of the same villains and the other ones get to be that she was going to dream that she was simply enjoying Las Vegas with Manny when the same villains from earlier had to take the money they had so far again as she turn into Plata Peliogrosa as she gets to fight against those villains as she gets to make sure that she was going to make victory when the glove's starting to make it as she gets to spread all over her when she gets out of her glove that time as she seems that she was going to see that glove has spread an image of herself as Plata Peligrosa.

"Who the heck are you?" she demanded. "Who am I?" Asked Plata Peligrosa. "I'm you whose also known as Plata Peligrosa and I might had to make you your worst nightmare." as she gets to run, she had to make it as she gets to use all of the slots as she gets to make it as she seems that she being chase when Marge made an appearance. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S THE APPIZTER!" As Maria and Plata looked confused. "Whoops! Sorry, I Guess I got into a wrong nightmare, sorry!" as she leaves, they continued.

As got herself cornered, she saw that her super ego got bigger and monstrous as she kidnapped her son, ex-husband, friends and the $10,000.00 total, they knew that she gets crazy as she laughed evilly and monstrously, as she hypervenatling as she screams as she woke up in a cold sweet.

"Rodolfo, Rodolfo, wake up!" as he did. "I had this dream of where I was Plata Peligrosa again and then I saved Manny and then the glove got crazy and then I got out just in the nick of time and then it filled me a crazy yet evil image of me and then-" as he put his fingers on his lips and said, "It was just a nightmare, now go back to sleep." as he did, so does Maria.

As Maria looked worry.

Please some comments and tell me of what you think so far.

Closing Note: I had to make that as one reference to the classic episode of _The Powerpuff Girls_ episode "Powerprof" and then made Maria's nightmare to a reference to the _El Tigre_ story "Split Personality" before it got deleted so yeah, I want you to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2:Las Vegas Fun

Chapter 3:A Day at the sun and shopping

The Next morning, they had to make it as they could make it as they would get to make sure that they get enjoy the blue skies and fresh air.

"Okay everyone, we're going to learn that we need that Jensen had to given us a day so spend some fun, so I think that we need to let this as we get to enjoy to have some fun."

As Jedna raised her hand. "Uh Bart sweetie, I think the girls are going to do some shopping and spending a day at the spa." said Jedna. "And not to be reasonable dude but I think that we might had to make it as we get to make sure that we could learn anything about it." said Frieda.

"I think that we might had to get a hearty breakfast, then we need to go for some relaxing at the hotel and then at noon, we're going to see our futures about our cash, followed by lunch and then at 2:30, we might get it as we might had to do some pool relaxing and then we head over to the bar and-"

"TO GET SOME BEER?" Homer shouted.

"Maybe to you Homer." said Bart. "Whoo-Hoo!" Shouted Homer. "Now Homer, go easy on the alcohol."

"And maybe that we could hit the casinos and other games so we need to raise more money, getting $10,000.00 is just a starting point, so we're going to spend our day together!" as the crowd cheer as everyone but Jenson had to leave. "Are you coming Jenson?" he asked him.

"You guys go on, I might get back to my office." as he rub his hands together.

Later at the shopping mall...

"Can you believe that this shopping mall is huge?" excitedly said Jedna. "I know and I think that it's about time that us girls can shop together." said Frieda.

"All right, we're going to shop like we never shop before." said Frankie. "Okay, I think that i'm not the shopping type but I think that we might had to make sure that I could be hoping that my family's rich and possible so-" as Sam gets to make it. "I might get a gift for Danny."

"That's so sweet of you." Said Lisa.

"And Bart is hot for me." Said Jedna. "We know." Said other girls.

As they could get though the shopping details, they get to buy as they use the money they brought as they could spend it as they could be having fun around here."

Meanwhile, it seems that Bart Simpson has been spending time with Manny, Bugs, Mickey and Chris, whom that he seems to be enjoying the swimming pool.

"Gee, isn't this great?" Asked Mickey. "We get out with the sun while the girls are doing some shopping, and even get to see that we might had to make it better."

As Donald and Rodolfo had to appear to see them. "Oh hey guys." said Rodolfo. "Oh hey dad!" said Manny. "Having fun?"

"I just talk to Mr. Simpson and he told me that there's a huge slot machine that you can get to win $250,000.00!"

"Oh really?" said Chris. "I happen to be a host of a game show called 'How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying', as a matter of fact, I believe that your wife has won $100.00 that episode."

"And believe it or not Doc, I think that we might had to do anything about it." said Bart.

As Daffy gets to appear. "Did homer say a slot machine that can make you go up to $250,000.00?" as Rodolfo and Daffy nodded "Yes" as Daffy had to give it a cry of "Whoo-Hoo" repeatly.

"I don't know about you dudes, but I think that I might get to order another pineapple juice." as he hold up to his bartender of which turns out to be an master bartender who looked of half Homer Simpson, Half Peter Griffin, all Rodolfo Rivera, minus the White Pandera of course.

"I could notice that we might had to be that we get to heard about such a slot machine." said the bartender as Bart looks into him.

"Tell us something, do you exactly like Fred Flintstone?" he asked him.

"I happen to look like him 100 times a day, do you know that you look like Dennis The Menace?"

"A lot." Said Bart as he gives him another Pineapple drink. "I think that this could be that Jensen is awfully looked evil." as Rodolfo began to respond. "I think that he drag us into Las Vegas so we might had to make sure that he's going to ruin our lives." he told them.

"What the heck are you talking about Mr. R?" asked Bart. "Jensen's seem to be a pretty nice guy."

"That's what he wants you to think, but more importantly, I Think that we might to get you to pull it off we might that to let you to make sure that he'll get everything with everything."

"Oh Mr. R., you've been living in your unretired superhero past." as Manny's Grandpapi came in. "Oh I don't know, I Think that he'll get to be messing with your lives as I hope that we might get this to really get you know that we might had to do about this." as he evilly chuckled.

"Now Papi..." as he said to him. "What? I Think that he's going to ruin our lives!" he said.

"Don't you listen to him Doc, I think that we might had to know that we get to make it as possible when there's nothing can go possibly go wrong." said Bugs as he sips his Carrot Juice. "Hey Garson, how's about another carrot juice on the rocks?" as a different bartender that turn out to be Moe Syzlak.

"Moe, what are you doing here?" Asked Bart.

"Well uh, I happen to be exactly taking a bartender's job trip." Moe explained.

"Yeah, I think that we might get to make sure that we get to be exactly to that we get to make sure that we happen that we don't get thrown off the pool." as Homer gets to came to him. "Hi Moe, taking a job here huh?" he asked. "Hi Homer."

"I think that back home that I took some duff beer, but since I'm going to ask for a mega soda." said Homer.

"Okay, you might that what to take that very seriously Homer." replied Moe.

"Okay, I think that I get to pay you some money, so I think that we better to pay you the bill and go check with the girls."

"You don't understand, this Jensen that happen to be that quite interesting that we might had to make sure that we get our lives ruined by him and then he seems to make sure that he was going to let it to make it to more possible, he was going to learn that he might had to do anything to make him possible."

"It's not only that, it's that he seem to be scamming you!" as Grandpapi's eyes turn fire flaming. "He seems that we might get to scam you at a possible time so I think that we might get you to make this more possible as anyone as you to do anything about it."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." as Bart pays Moe the bill, he and the others gets to go check in the girls. "Wait up, I want to check the girls too!" as Daffy gets to follow them.

"I Don't know what's going on here, but I think that could be quite simply suspicious." said Homer. "simply suspicious indeed."

"Uh homer?" As Moe give him the mega soda. "they left and pay me the bill." as Homer looks at the money.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3:A Day In The Day In The Sun And Shopping CONTINUED

As the girls are about to make sure that they might had to find something that they could find something for the boys.

"So, do you think that you and Danny might get to be a couple together?" Asked Isabella.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Sam. "I think that Danny and I are friends at first, but I think I might get to be a powerful couple together."

"I know how you feel, Homer and I feel the same way, as a matter of fact, I think that when we get to make sure to take him to the prom, he tricked me to get me know better." replied Marge.

"Wow, at least that I'll never get this as possibly had to learn that me and Rodolfo would ever get that." said Maria. "Besides, I think that we might that we get to do anything to let anything as possible, ain't that right Chris?" as Chris gets to look at his perfect gift for his wife. "What? I'm sorry Maria, I was looking something for my wife Mindy, would you say so?"

"Never mind." as Maria sighs. "Mrs. Rivera, do you think that we might get to see that we might to let the boys might had to see that we had to do anything?" asked Jenda. "Yeah Mrs. Rivera, do you think that all that money might had to make sure that get Mr. Rivera to retire?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Maria. "I mean when you and Manny won $10,000.00 race from that car race, I was expecting for you and Manny to win, but when you earn that $100,000.00 together, you might get this a huge possibly."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I think that I get my feeling for the boy that I'm in right spot," said Numbuh 3. "And that boy is-" as she sighs. "I don't want to reveal right now."

"I feel the same way about Roger, I mean when I first met him, I didn't even know that he could be more responsible." said Jessica.

"Yeah that would be the day." said Suzie. "I'm serious, Roger might had to make sure that he was a lucky rabbit a girl could ever had."

"Is this because of that simply had to make sure that we get this as we all know about it?" asked Bonnie. "I mean, it is what we get to feel like."

"Yeah, Danny and I get though the same thing and just to make sure, he happen to be quite the charmer."

"Enough about the boys, let's continue shopping." said Marge as she and the other girls gets to shop that Abigail gets to look at the seructery camera. "Did you get the feeling that we've been watched?" she asked.

"Oh 5, you're just letting your imagination gets the best of you." said Suzie as Numbuh 5 looks suspicious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 3 Part 3

As they get to enjoy as they could find, Daffy's planning to do some strategy of planning of getting that Quarter of a Million, as he was planning to make sure that he was going to make it as he could rich.

"Hello Master Daffy, I see that you're going to find that Money so you may get to win that, don't ya?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"Sort of, I Think that we could be simply had to make sure that we get this as we might had to put this together as I get to plan to make this big win here." as Daisy get up to him. "Do you think that you might had to learn anything about it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I might get to make up for distance within." as he gets to make sure that he was going to find out more when they get to do when he was going to of anything about it."

"I Don't know about it but I think that we might get do anything but that." said Marge. "Easy there Marge, I think that we could be that we might had to let anything to leave us though anything."

"I don't know about you but once you made that money, oh boy, what a fun time." she said.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Said Maria.

As Bart came to Jedna. "Hey there." as he kissed her. "Hey Bart dude."

"So Bart, I Think that you and your girlfriend are going to make this a predictable way of allowing that it could be that you two could have a future someday." said Daffy.

"And how." As they could make it as they could notice anything. "Say, do you get the feeling that we've been watch?" asked as she and the others looked at the camera, as we go to Jensen.

"Being watch she says." as he turns off his securely TV. "My, My, I think that this could be quite interesting that once they get to notice about it."

As his girlfriend Rebecca had to came in here. "Hello Jenson, I Think that your plan is working so far, isn't it?" she asked.

"Ah, yes! I think that we might had to let anything bad happen to it so I think that we get to make sure that we're going to do anything as we get Bart to be such a sucker for that, wouldn't we hear that."

As he gets to his Mini-fridge, it seems that Minnie gets to sneak in as she gets to hear about their plan.

"I think that Bart Simpson that could be that simply had be stupid enough that could be getting that his girlfriend Jedna gets to be that quite simply going to learn that not all that make it as they could know." as Rebecca laughs.

"Because I think that we might had we could let him to turn his good luck from bad." as he laughs as his henchemen came in here. "Ah, Tim and Ben, my main men."

"We came here to make sure that they're going to learn anything as they should be more reasonable they could fall into our plan as we might get to make sure that we could be that quite simply had to do anything about though the distance."

As Minnie uses her glass as she heard more of their plan. "I think that we could be that could interesting away that I could get that Jedna girl and expectedly that quite make it when they would make as they simply had to know that once I took her back to Springfield, I shall consider as my girlfriend and then I had to make this more importantly as they could learn anything as possible."

"Well, that settles it." she said.

Will Minnie gets to tell the others of what's going on? Will Homer get to find that Jensen isn't all that seem? And did Abgial AKA Numbuh 5 did the same thing?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and tell me what you think so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 2:Las Vegas Fun

Chapter 4:Lucky man of all time

As they get to the amusement park, the gang had to be meeting up as they could possibly has they could really had to be taking up some rides.

"Well, I think that you might had to learn that we're not going to do by making up some crazy interventions that make me out of my mind." said Sam. "So, did I tell you the time that I stop that rock girl Ember?"

"No." said others. "Oh well, some other time then." as Kuki get to come in. "Hi Sammie-Girl, how are you doing?"

"Oh hey Kuki." she said back to her. "I think that we might get to be that simply had to build up as we might going to learn that there could be simply had to learn that we might get to see that we can surprise the boys as they might had to see that they're going to filled with glee."

"What that might had to be Ms. Samantha?" Asked Mr. Herriaman. "They'll see."

As Minnie get to them, she was out of breath. "Everybody, you're not going to hear this, it seems that Jensen's trying to do something that he can tear us apart!"

"What?" confused the others. "What could possible that might had to make it more scheming." as Minnie fainted.

"What on earth was Minnie talking about?" Asked Frankie. "Ms. Frances, I Think that Jensen may be up to something, something sinister."

"What's that?"

"I think that there could be a big slot that anyone that can win A million dollars!" Sam Replied.

"Do you think that Danny might get to win all that might money?" Asked Marge. "I doubt it but I think that we could be that simply had to learn anything about it."

"Well, Sure there was a slot that could gone up to A quarter of a million dollars, but not a full Million."

"All that money, gone up to a higher state." as Jensen heard, he walked away.

"We might get to let anything that could make for all of that simply had to gratifying." said Maria.

"Gratifying our eye!" shouted the others.

Meanwhile, Bart was going to the big time as his dad Homer gets to teach him the ropes, so does Rodolfo and Manny.

"Okay Boy, I Think that $10,000.00 is just the beginning, and within it, I think that we might get to up as we might had to get it as they could make us richer." said Homer.

"Now, because we're building up my retire fund, I Think that you're going to make me proud." said Rodolfo.

"But dad, don't you think that this might be that Jensen's looking at us?" asked Manny.

"Don't worry Mijo, I need you to be focusing on those big bucks here." said his dad.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to win!" said Bart excitedly.

"Don't you want to make me proud Manny?" asked Rodolfo as Manny sighs. "Very well." as they get to gamble as they get to play Craps as they get to win, Baccarat, Roulette, Craps, and even slots as they could go when they get up as they could find out that they might get to raise enough chips.

As Minnie gets to Bart. "Excuse me Bart, but I think that Jensen is going to be may up to something, and just to let you know that you should know, it seems that he took us to here so he could get us to make sure that we might had to learn that we might get to be that simply had to learn anything that he's going to ruin you so we could be that might get us to tear us apart that he could be simply had take over so he might had to learn that we could be that we're going to ruin us that simple odds that could be 326,783 to 1."

"You worry too much Minnie, besides, if you think that I could stop that, then good luck." as Minnie left, she said "Good Luck yourself, you'll need it." as she gets back to the others.

CHAPTER CONTINUED IN PART 2


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 4 Part 2.2

As Bart gets to gamble, he's going to notice that he was going to be richer and richer, and luckier and luckier as he gets to make his girlfriend proud to he get notice as he's going to make Jenda proud as he gets to win from Craps, Roulette and even Poker, he was getting luckier as he gets to make it as Manny and Roldoflo could make it as possible. "I'm worried about Bart." said Manny. "Yeah, me too, as we all got to make sure that, if he could be quite building up though the money, he's going to lose all of the money sometime, wouldn't you say so Chris?" As he looked into Chris playing poker.

"Let me see, I'll see you and 4, and I'll raise you an 8." As he gets to put out there. "Mr. Goodman!" shouted Manny. "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Well, if you _are_ listening, maybe that we maybe be hope that Minnie's right." as Roldoflo get so make sure that he was going to figure out of what was going on here.

As Numbuhs 2 and 4 came in here. "Oh hey boys, what are you doing here?" Chris Asked. "Well, we might to see how much money Bart has made." said Numbuh 2. "Wait a minute, if you're here then who's watching Marge?"

"Don't you worry, we got Numbuhs 3 and 5 to watch her." said 4, as we go over to the girls-next-door to protect Marge. "Sorry Marge, it's official Kids-Next-Door business." apologized 5.

"But you're not in the Kids-Next-Door now, you're in Las Vegas." said Marge. "In that case, this is official vacation business!" said 3.

Back to the casinos, "But besides, I Think that we could be that quite interesting as we might get to learn that we're going to learn anything about it when there could be quite different that might get us to a different propaganda."

"Yeah, and I don't trust this Jensen, because of that, I Think that he might get to be that quite simply had to make that strangely to learn that he's spying on us" worry 4.

"Stop being such babies, don't you know that Jensen's a good guy? Because of that, I think that we might had to get some help as we might had to learn anything as we might had to do anything about it." as they could fear about it.

Later, when he was playing exactly what Chris was playing, Bart's on a roll.

"Aha! I See that you might get to make sure that quite interesting as the eye could see, because I got 4 lucky ladies." as his Mom, Maria, Jedna and Daisy gets to show up. "Whoops! Double that into 8, where have you been?"

"We've deciding to plan to be visiting you." said Marge. "Yeah, I think that we might get to see about the money you've raised." said Jenda.

"Well yeah, I might get up to be that over $1.2 Million."

"$1.2 Million? Wow, that's amazing!" said Maria. "I Think that it could be that quite simply had to build it as we get to take it back to our money back."

As Chris Goodman appear. "Ah ladies, I see that you're refreshed about you lifestyles and I can see that you might get to be that you're going to learn that Bart's might going for even higher then that."

"I know that quite simply had to do anything about it." said Jenda. "May I say that Bart's so hot."

"Well, I Think that we might get to do anything about it when there could be exactly that he's going to fell into a trap." said Maria.

As she's going to be explaining about her nightmare, Rodolfo and Manny appear. "Mom! I'm so glad you and the ladies are going to pay Bart a visit." said Manny.

"Well yeah, I Think that we might had to learn that we could be that simply get to understand that he's on a _roll!"_ 2 laughs as the others groan. "I thought you're not going to use any puns this trip."

"Sorry Mrs. Rivera, but just to tell you the truth, Barth has been playing Craps as he gets to notice about it." as Maria puts a palm on her hand for embarrassment. "Oh Hoagie."

Meanwhile, Homer and Minnie gets to have a conservation. "Listen Minnie, I don't know about you but I think that this city could be quite difficult because I think that Jensen's forcing them you to gamble like crazy."

"Oh Homer, I Think that we might had to be that Bart could be losing, and he might get to lose his girlfriend as we speak." worried Marge. "Come on, we need to get out of here." as he gets to take Marge to the door but the girls-next-door blocking them."

"Sorry Mr. Simpson, but it seems that Numbuhs 2 and 4 have give us a job to keep an eye out for you." said Numbuh 5.

"Come on girls, we need to get to Bart right away." said Homer as they protest. "Oh look!" as Minnie pointed out. "Boys!"

"Where?" As she gives them head butt to give them concussion as they get to sleep. "Come on, let's go!" as they get to Bart and the others.

As they could find out about it, they might get to see that quite insetting as they get show that Daffy scares them. "Daffy, don't scare like that!" Minnie said.

"Sorry guys, it seems that Bart's on a roll, he's up to $1.2 Million!"

"Whoo-Hoo! Bart's fine." as they continued on to Bart anyway. "Hey Guys, I didn't hear you coming over."

"Hello Bart, I think that we could be simply had to learn that you're going to be broke sometime." said Minnie.

"Are you kidding us?" said Marge. "Bart's extremely rich now!"

"Yeah, and within time, I think that Maria and I could get remarried!" said Rodolfo. "Good for you." as Homer gets to see all of that chips Bart has made.

"I Think that quite that simply had to learn anything that might he's going to lose sometime." said Marge.

As Jensen gets to watch and them about Marge's prediction as Jensen gets to laugh evilly. What he's up too, could Marge be right about Bart going broke sometime and how will Maria get to tell her nightmare?

Find out next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Before we began, I Think that you should know that I was behind at some of my stories lately and just to let you to know, that I believe that quite interesting that make it as they would noticed that I will get to get to build up to my "Maria's Fountain Of Youth Adventure 2" and "Little" Stories as soon as I get to make it as they could possible.

Part 3:Interious Money Winning

Chapter 1:Las Vegas Interviews

As Las Vegas get to make sure that we could be that quite interesting that might get to show that Chet Ubetca gets to make this a few news report.

"This is Chet Ubetcha live from Las Vegas get to make sure that our brave people get to make cash as they could raise enough money as they could get it as they could learn that they might had to make some cash as they could notice it, as we get to the other side."

As Chet to make it as they could make it as they could interview. "We started out with the famous movie maker Tomas Pickles as he gets to make a documentary about their vacation at Las Vegas as they could as they could enjoy it."

"That's right, I called it _Las Vegas:A lifetime of the greatest time in the world._ I hope that my future kids get to go there one day."

"Say, I think that you're going to build a lot of cash in order to make it the best time of your life, isn't it?" asked Chet. "That's right Chet, after all, a filmmaker's got to do what a filmmaker's going to do."

"I Think that you might get to see that it was going to do anything that might had to let things as we get to show that we had to learn anything to learn the possibly to let anything to let bad happen, wouldn't it?"

"Oh no, nothing at all." said Tommy. "In fact, I Think that we need to put it as we get to make it a mark as they could it as they get to let anything to sure that they might had to figure it out about it."

"I see that Puma Loco's going to put up as they could get it as they should make it when they might it when they could notice anything about it."

"Oh no question! I got him to make him to guard the money not to let anything steal it, if fact, I told him not to steal it himself."

As Chet gets to Roldoflo and Maria. "And as we get to see that we might get to the once again couple of Miracle city Rodolfo Rivera and his ex-wife Maria."

"Oh please chet, I'm retired now and just to let you know it, I Think that we get to see that we get to let that Maria and I are going to get remarried that once that we get back to our home time, I Think that we might had to let we might even get to sure that she was a superheroine herself." as Maria got a little worried.

"Do you know that we get to sure that we might had to let anything that you get to get back together again?" Asked Chet.

"Oh yeah I think we get to sure that we're going to build up a lot of cash that could be that quite interesting way of allowing that we might had let anything that could we should be that very simply to let anything that quite to do anything that we get to let things we put things back to the way they are before."

"Do you notice of what to do on your retirement?" asked Chet.

"Why, we were thinking that we passed this house to Manny, and then we get to move in her old mansion and then when he and Frieda gets lucky, maybe they get to have kids of their own."

"DAD!" Shouted Manny. "Sorry son!"

"Well, I think that you could be that quite that we could be that interesting that we had to make sure that you don't get to let any villains to be in jail."

"Oh no, my papi, son and I defeated them all."* Said Rodolfo.

As Chet gets to Homer Simpson. "I'm here with the local idiot of Springfield and Father of 3, Homer Simpson as he gets to be that he's going to be a teller as he gets to count the money right now."

"Well Mr. Ubetcha, I Think that with all of the money, I can show Mr. Burns who's that I could be that quite simply that I might get to show him who's boss, as I could see me right now." As Homer imagines himself as he gets to boss.

"Hey Homer something's different about you," Said Lenny as he gets to eat his lunch. "Did you get a new haircut?"

"LOOK CLOSER LENNY." said Homer in a booming voice. "Oh, I see, you're the world's richest man now and you're covered in gold."

"14 KARROT GOLD!" As he gets to Mr. Burns. "TAKE A HIKE BOSS, I'M IN CHARGE NOW!"

As Burns bow down. "All hail King Homer." As later the 14-Karrot-Gold is covered in Jewels and gems and such as Homer gets to laugh as he's happy being huge, covered in gold and rich!**

As he flashed back to reality, Homer Chuckled. "I See that you could be that your share's going to enjoy about it as they could notice that you might get to be incredibly rich as possible."

"Oh Marge and I get to take care of our share responsibly." Homer said.

Later when Chet get to the angry beavers. "We get to Forrest beavers Norbert and Dagget as they could make it as they could make it as they could work hard as they get to relax in the hot tub."

As get to them. "So tell me, if you had enough money, what would you do with it?" Asked Chet.

"Well, as I can see it, I Think that it might at show that my half of the share could be going towards me and Treeflower as I get to make it when they might had to build it as business as possible when they might had to learn anything as they could work about it."

"Are you two planning to have a future together?" Asked Chet. "Oh you might get to save that." Norbert answered as Chet get to Dagget. "And you Dagget?"

"Well, I Think that I Could be simply get to write my own comic book business as I created my own superhero ego Muscular Beaver as I get to make this as I might had to WORK HARD!"

"Well, aren't you Muscular Beaver yourself?" Asked Chet. "Indeed I Was, Five times in a row."***

"I Think that you might get to learn anything that it could be that quite interesting that it should be that interesting that should be simply had to learn anything as I get do anything as originally had planned."

"Well, I'll think about it."

As he gets to Roger rabbit and his wife Jessica. "As we get around to it, we get to famous dectivices and stars of R.K. Maroon Cartoons, Roger Rabbit and his wife Jessica as they get to have to let their money to work around."

"That's right Chet, and I get to believe that we might get to set up a banner that said 'Team Toon'." Said Jessica.

"I made it myself." said Roger.

"So, do you expected to tie to the back to the plane?" Chet asked. "That's right, it's right over there as a tail of the flag." As Roger gets to explained. "For you can see, I Think that we might get to show that I picked a picture of Homer gets shirtless as he gets each $500.00 on his hands as he gets to show that he can angrily happy as possible."

"It was either an Ice Cream Truck that's twice as big or that." explained Jessica. "So we go with Roger's choice."

"Say, I would think that you could be that quite possible as we get to let anything to let anything to make it as they could would know that they might get to show that might had to learn at thing or two, will ya?" Asked Chet.

"Oh yeah, that might happen." Said Jessica as she and Roger Laughed.

As Maria going crazy about her nightmare, she noticed that quite that simply had to noticed that she that could quite expected as they could notice that she saw her super identity Plata Lagistra.

Meanwhile, Chet had to go over to Jenda. "It seems that we got Jenda as she gets to be that quite to be building up as she got to make her cash as she seems to let anything to be cash worthy here."

"Oh my boyfriend and I got to make sure that I could learn anything as they might get to learn that once that all that money has been build it, we could have a future together as we might had to have our future together, we might had to let anything that we could have one big payment."

"So do you see that you might get do anything about it when there's going to be quite officially had to make sure that it could be that simple enough that you're going to have a great life together someday?"

"What? We're just a pair of 16-year-old kids who's going to make out, and it seems that I put Chuckie in charge in order to make things more reliable as such a brave big dog wouldn't handle." As she turn over to Chuckie. "No Offense Chuckie!"

"None taken!" shouted Chuckie.

"So, is it true that you might get to see that quite that it was going to notice that Jensen that's going to make you richer and richer?" asked Chet. "Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far." as she chuckled.

"But not all people are taking care of their fair share, it's because that we need to make sure that we're going to make sure that we might had to notice that we're going to learn that had to survive though anything about it, take Frances Foster for example as she gets to make sure that she gets richer and richer." As Chet gets to interview Frankie. "You see Mr. Ubetcha, we might had to make sure that we're going to learn that we could do anything about when there could be that quite simply had to learn anything about when there's going to earn enough money as they could notice that might had to learn anything as simply as possible."

"So, do you anything as they could do anything about it when there was going to do anything about it?"

"Oh Definitely, I Think that it could be that quite simply had to do anything that originally had to let me to do anything about it when there could be that it's nothing like that be interesting like that."

"So, do you figure out of what to do with your share yet?"

"Oh yeah, it seems that my grandma and I get to be that splitting into some cash as they could notice that it was going to let anything to make it, in the meantime I got Mr. Herriman get to be that working right now."

"You think that I could gone though with it? I don't think that you should be that quite very interesting as I get to know about it, as we all know that Imaginary friends get to gave away charity as I got to make sure that it could be that quite simply to treat imaginary friends with respect!" as Mr. Harriman got hung up. "Jerks!"

Stay Tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Part 3, Chapter 1 Continued

As Chet gets over to Bugs Bunny as he gets to interview him. "And so that we get to Bugs Bunny as we they could make sure that he's got more then he's got just rabbit's feet."

"Eh, Just to let you know that I was living here until Sam has to let me to challenge him, and I made over $26 Million so I get to be rich as possible." explained Bugs.

"Is it true that you might get to make sure that you'll get to learn that you might get to let anybody know that it was going to sure that it was simply that gets this as possibly as they might had to learn more reasonable when they get to under stances that could learn that might had they should know that quite simply when they get to the greatness that it called as they had to do whatever they might get to do about it."

"So what would you do if you had your winnings?" asked Chet.

"Oh, I'm going to move in a house and not to let anybody to let somethings that quite simply that interested as they get to see that might had to learn that interesting that quite going to learnt that was isn't that might had to let anything that when Elmer Fudd gets to come here, he's going for a big surprise!"

"And that'll have to be a surprise itself, isn't it?" asked Chet.

"Oh yes Doc, I might get to notice about that." said Bugs. "Is showing all that money a big surprise to you as well?" asked Chet. "As a matter of fact, yes I have, and just to make things more reiaible, I Think that we quite simply had to be that there's going to making it 2 surprises." As he laughs.

"But as we all know that it could be that simply had to learn anything about though the host of Fanfiction's most popular game show _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying_ is planning to adding some mini-games into it." as he turn over to Chris. "Say, do you think that it could be that you'll get to create a big amount of mini-games?"

"I'm Sorry Mr. Ubetcha," apologized Chris. "I think that we might get to enjoy a nice tall glass of Orange juice."

As Chet gets to get over Professor Untimom. "As we get over to the creator and father of the Townsville's greatest littlest Heroines The Powerpuff girls, Professor Untimioum as he gets to see that might had to learn that she's going to learn that quite simply that she was going learn that quite different that simply had to learn that you might get to share some money into it."

"That's right, and just to let you know, when the girls get older, they'll get to retire out of the superhero business and get to enjoy they're lives as normal girls."

"Do you expect that quite happen to be letting them to enjoy that you're going to put the money into their college funds?"

"As they could notices that they could notice that quite simply had to let it to make it as they exactly as they get to learn that they could learn that they find as they learn that quite as they get to exactly as they might had to learn that as they could know notice as they could learn as they might get to do whatever they want."

As Chet get to learn about this. "Say, ain't you used to be Powerproff?"

"What? I used to be, but not anymore."

"Really, because you're responsible for the costume as I get to understand that-" As Professor pulls him as gets to make sue that he corrects him. "NO! I mean, I was but that was until the girls are responsible for setting up a trap to get me to quit while I'm ahead, and just to let you know that I could be that simply had to learn that I happen to be the father I could be!"

"Lucky, we might had to show the legends that quite simply that every great man is a mother to a richest woman in the group, Marge Bovuer Simpson." as Chet gets to interview her. "So Marge, isn't it a great thing that you're going to show that it might happen to let anything happen where's going to learn that you might get to spend some money on your life?"

"Well Mr. Ubetcha, I think that we need to make sure that quite simply had to let anything that could happen that might to let anything happen to you that strangely effected on the way."

"When I interviewed your husband, I think that you might get to see that you're going to enjoy that money as they could possibly can." said Marge.

"Isn't their way of making up though the distance since you and your husband got married and have the lead of this group?"

"Oh Chet, I Think that it could be that quite simply had to let things to come when there's going to let anything that might exactly that could noticeable when things about to notice that quite that allow that cash that came thought that quite that simply without anything that would let people like you do when they might had to let anything come to our way."

"So, do you really that make things that allow some people that would've gone to a simple reason about it?"

"Well, we already have a rich newsmen, Kent Brockman and he seems to be rich, so why don't me and my family." said Marge.

"So, do you want to know that it could be that quite simply had to let anything read to them, and to let you know that it was going to let that quite interesting that some people in Springfield that quite let to congratulate you're the greatest family in that town?"

"We tried to get in a country club and they would've follow exactly as I told them to."

"Oh, really?" said Chet. "You do expect to be really richer then Kent Brockman as he is, huh?"

"As A Mater of fact, that we are trying to be this time, so Homer could forget our Get-Quick-Schemes."

As Chet finally get to Bart. "And Finally we get to Bart Simpson, the head leader of the group of which he has been offered by Jenson of whom that he was here with me."

"Well, it seems that quickly becoming interesting that make things more reasonable that would that make things to allow that might had to get anything that would following that make things easier that we're going to let my friends to win at all." said Jensen. "That's right, and it turns out to be that we're going to let some people that they could each take those winnings that might had to let anything to be spent on them." Explained Bart.

"Is it true that you're going to let some people that might had to qualify that all of the people that had to learn anything that simply get to make that learn anything that we get to learn make cash expensive."

"Say, you want to learn anything that we might to let people to be extremely rich as they might had to go as the eye can see?" Asked Chet.

"Please Mr. Ubetcha, if I don't get to show my girlfriend the right cash, I might never let Lisa go to Yale and in order for my dad to retire."

As Chet gets to rub his chin. "I think that you might had to learn that it could be that simply quite are going to learn anything about it." As Bart and Jensen get to walk away, Chet ask them another question. "Say, isn't that you might had to let your and Jenda would become husband and wife one day?"

"As a Matter of fact, I do!" Said Bart as he turn over to Chet.

"I just got one more question, what will you do for the rest of your Las Vegas Vacation?"

"To continue to have some fun!" as Bart and Jensen gets to leave, he turns over to the viewers. "There you have it folks, we got the richest people in the history of cartoons and cartoons alike, this is Chet Ubechta reporting live in Las Vegas for Cartoon Network News!" as we get to show that Roger's Flag as we get to see Homer relax in the pool.

END CHAPTER

Closing Note:Marge was to remind Chet that she did tried that in _The Simpsons_ episode "Scenes from the struggle in Springfield" of which that made a reference out of that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 4:Distractions

As we get over to the girls, they might get to make it as they get to be exercising as they might had to enjoy the time around.

"Gee Maria, do you think that we might had to let the boys to have fun?" Asked Marge. "What do you expect? Rodolfo is going to be remarried with me." said Maria.

"Well, yeah but I think that Bart that could be that quite simply had to let anything that quite going to make that he and Jensen gets to make sure that they don't go overboard."

"Marge, marge, marge, you worry to much, as far as I can see, Rodolfo can enjoy his retirement as he gets to watch Manny as he gets to save the day as El Tigre alone and more importantly, I Think that this could be the best day that anyone that could go for."

"Well, I think that you're right Maria," said Marge. "After all, I Think that it could be that could be making this best vacation so far."

Meanwhile, Bart and Jenda had to make a date at a fancy restaurant in town. "Well Jedna, I think that we could be that quite simply had to let this the best time around as I could make it when there could be seen." said Bart.

"Well Barty, I think that you could be that it was going to make sure that you're building money as I could." said Jenda.

"Well yeah, it seems that I could be that we ain't going to make sure that they might get to notice that it was going to notice that it was going to make sure that it was going to let Jensen and I could be that going to be greedy." said Bart.

"What are you saying?" asked Jenda. "I'm saying that I could be that quite going to make it as they had to be that once I reach over a Million Dollars, I think that you and I could start our lives together."

"Your right Bart." said Jenda. "After all, I Think that it be that it was going to notice that it was going make sure that it was going let anything happen."

As Manny and Frieda showed up. "Dude and Dudette, what's up?" Asked Frieda. "Oh hey there dangerious duo, I think that Jenda and I going to figure out of what to do with our lives when I made over an Million bucks."

"Well, in that case, I think that you know that it could be that quite simply had to make sure that it was going to make sure that it was going that that it was going to let anything that it should be that quite simply had to let anything come around to it." said Manny.

"Well," Bart chuckled. "I Think that you might get to see that you get to let anything that it was going let things are about to make sure that it was going to notice that it was going to see that it was going to be the best time of our lives, Jenda and me I mean."

As Tommy gets to appear. "Hey Leader, I Think that there are competitors are complaining that you made to much money around."

"Oh please, there's no such thing as too much as too much money," replied Bart. "And besides, if I could notice it, I think that it could be that quite going to be sure that I would never be greedy, and neither is Jensen."

"Okay, I Think that it could be that it should be that quite simply going to let anything that quite going to notice that they're thinking about what _they're_ thinking." as he gets to count wordlessly backwards, Bart said "Wait! I Think I know how to make this work!"

"Whatever that could be?" Tommy asked sarcastically. "Maybe if we could be making enough money, we'll split it with the other adults."

"That's what we're going to do." said Tommy.

"Okay then." as Tommy leaves. "Anyway, I Think that it could be that quite going to make sure that it was going to notice that it was going to be quite simply going to see that it was going notice it was that I was the one who gets to be that quite simply get to make sure that he was going to notice.

Meanwhile, with the KND Girls, "Kuki, do you think that we might get to see that the adults gets to have fun at las vegas?" asked Numbuh 5. "I Mean, why is it that they get to gamble all the time?"

"Duh, it's because that they need to raise enough money to make their lives better." said Numbuh 3.

"Yeah, but what's so important of going here at all of the time? I have no idea that it could that quite going to make sure that they might get to be that they're going to make sure that they're going to make sure that they're not going to let anything to allow though distance as they could be get end up by having it, losing it, trying to make it again, and then lost at all."

As Jessica Rabbit gets to come over to the girls. "Girls, I know how you feel," said Jessica. "Really? What do you know Mrs. Rabbit?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Well, as far I could notice, I was a reasonable that I get simple pay checks that I could notice that I might had to let anything bad happen that it could be that distance as they could notice that they're going to notice that they're going to see that quite that making it as they could allow that ain't going to see that they're going to let people are going to make sure that they ended up being rich, and I just know that Jensen that could be that I was going to make sure that it was going make anything more important."

"Well, at least that I could that you won't end up like them."

"I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." she told them.*

As Jessica gets to be that she gets to walk away. "Where are you going Mrs. Rabbit?"

"I'm going to make sure that Roger and the others are going to see of what Jensen's up too." as Kuki and Abby looked around there.

Meanwhile, Rodolfo and Homer had to be searching for greedy styles. "I don't trust that Jensen, I think that it could be that he's tearing this group apart."

"Yeah, and just between you and me, I think that I could be letting this could be building up some plan to get rid of us, he just to make sure that he gets to let anything that quite going to notice that he's going to let anything go wrong."

"Yeah, but as well as we know it, I Think that we could that quite going to notice that they could be letting that we could get to notice that she had to let anything hat quite simply that quite interesting that it was going notice that it was going to notice that it was going to see that quite going to notice that they could be that quite going on with it."

As Bart and Jenda came from their dinner, they had to make sure as they could be that quite that they're going to make sure that they're going notice that quite interesting.

"Oh Hey Homer, Mr. R., what's shaking?" said Bart. "We want to make sure that they could be that quite that this Jensen fellow had to make sure that he doesn't get us to stay together as they could notice that he's trying to tear us apart!"

As Jensen gets to come to the them. "Who's trying to tear you guys apart?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," said Bart. "We're just talking about a movie."

"So, having some fun at Las Vegas, huh?" he asked. "Oh, you bet, I think that I could be that we might had to let be hoping that you're going to take that to the bank?"

"You betcha Jensen, I Think that this could be the best time ever that no one could ever imagine." said Homer as Jensen chuckled. "Well then, I think that I shall let Bart to be gambling some more, don't you think?"

"Oh no Bart," refused Manny. "I just want you to know that I dreamt that my Grandpapi would get to cheat in slots, and he had to rigged them all."

"Plus, there could be all-you-can-eat buffets."

"That's nothing to compared that-" as Manny got pinged. "Did you say 'All-You-Can-Eat Buffets'? Well what am I doing here, I'm going for it!"

"Manny wait!" his dad protested but it was too late, Manny had to go though one of those All-You-Can-Eat Buffets.

End of first part of the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Before we began, it should've said "Chapter 2:Discrations", sorry I might get to feel that I might be 3 chapters ahead.

Chapter 2 Part 2

As Bart and Jenda get to make a talk, Jenda explained "Bart, I think that this Jensen Guy might get to be that quite simply had to make sure to tear everybody apart."

"As I Agree with Jenda, He's P-P-P-Probably had to make us sure that he gets to learn that he's going to turn against one another." Said Roger.

"Is this because that I'm already richer then others?" Bart asked. "Well, I don't know about you but I think there could be that quite simply had to let anything that would be very simply had to make sure that it was going to notice that he's going to be quite richer then he is."

"But Bart, you don't understand!" said Roger. "Oh, I understand, as soon as I get to be rich as possible, I think that it was going to be that things that could be that it was going to make quite interesting."

"Yeah right," said Bart. "As far as the eye could see, I think it was going to notice that it was going to learn that you're going to be rich around."

"But Bart, this is important!" he said. "You got to listen to us Bart," said Jenda. "You got to make sure that it could be that as Jensen is going to mess us around." said Jenda. "Well, he's a good guy, I think that it could that it could that it was going to make sure that it was going to see that Jenda is going to be making it as she could be that quite simply had to learn anything as possible when they're going to learn that it was a big thing." as he chuckled, Roger and Jenda left, as Tommy appears. "I couldn't notice that I could feel like it, but as I think that we get to be that quite as I talked to Chuckie as he gets to see that he might had to learn that this Jensen fellow, and I think that this money could be tearing us apart."

"Nonsense, I don't think that quite possible." said Bart.

"Well, I Think that it would be that it was going to notice that it was going to feel that it was not like the others around and besides, I think that it was going to learn that quite it was going learn that some people would never get to see that it was going to understand it was going to see that it was going to make everybody happy."

"But Bart, I don't think that it could be that quite as they notice it as they would quite possible as they would make it as they could see."

"Well, that was something that you don't know about it and as we get to notice as they had to build up for some more money."

As Tommy sighs, he was counting his figures back from 3, 2, 1, as Bart said. " _Aye Crumbrama,_ I just got an idea to make people happy!"

"Whatever it is, I Think that it could be that easily had to learn that isn't money possible." said Tommy Sarcastically.

"I think that we need to build up our futures, retire instantly, and even get to make sure that they get to make it as they get to make it as possible."

"Well, by the time we get to do that, I guess that we need to make it happened."

"Then make it so Thomas Pickles!" Bart demanded. "I've already have."

Meanwhile, Roger and Jenda went over to Marge and Maria whom they seem to be collecting some money. "Oh hey kids, where are Manny and Frida?" asked Marge. "Oh, they went over to the All-You-Can-Eat Buffet so they could get it as they could make it as they might had to eat."

"Well, they can't eat on a empty stomach, because I think that as they could possible they can't gamble on an empty stomach." said Marge. "Well, that is true." said Roger.

"So what's new?" asked Marge. "It seems that your son has to be collecting the money and this Jensen guy had to be that quite as they could follow as they might had to let anything to be let down."

"Oh don't fret Roger," Said Maria. "Besides, I Think that we need to make sure that it could be that quite Bart can't be rich as Jensen, and he's a pretty good kid, and I think that we get to make things as they could see."

"But Mrs. Simpson, Bart's going to be way too greedy as we know him and all that we need to make sure that it could be that it was going to make that it was going to be that quite simply had to let anything as they could see that we ain't going to learn that quite going to knew about." explained Jenda.

"Yeah, and if nobody's going to make it as they could follow, Bart went from rags to riches to back again!" also explained Roger as Scooge McDuck came in. "Well, if that was the case, then why don't you tell Bart the truth?" he asked.

"Well, we're p-p-p-planning to do so." said Roger. "Well, you better try." as he gets to leave the room.

Meanwhile, Sam told the other girls, Manny and the boys as they get to enjoy the buffet. "How awesome is this gang?" she asked. "It seems that we came with an All-You-Can-Eat buffet!" she said.

"Yeah, and the best part is, that Mr. Herriman gets to make sure that he gets to find salads that hold the carrots." Said Frankie.

"Excuse me, but do you even know that he gets to _Find_ the carrots?" asked Johnny Test. "Hmm, Good point." as Dukey gets to eat some peppers. "Sufferin' Catfish, these peppers are hot!"

"What a loser!" said Johnny Test. "yeah, couldn't agree you more." said Numbuh 2. "Oh yeah?" he challenged them. "Well, I Propose a contest," he said as the girls rolled their eyes. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" as he showed Johnnys T. and B., Manny, Homer, Stu, Phil, Chuckie, Danny, Daffy and Donald Ducks to see who can be putting the most peppers. "Okey-Dokey!" said Daffy. "You got yourself a challenge." replied Homer.

"I don't know guys, I don't think this is such a good idea." worried Chuckie. "Yeah, if Chuckie turns down, then I get turn down too." Said Danny.

"Ah, don't be such babies you guys." said Frankie. "Okay Dukey, go for it." as they get to get eat those peppers, they might had to eat their peppers and nothing happened... yet.

"Whoa Mama, is it me or things gets to start a little fire on my mouth?" Asked Johnny Bravo.

"Yeah, not to be sure but I think that I had a bad feeling about this all of the sudden." worried Daffy.

"Well, I Feel fine." said Donald.

"Well, I Guess that it could be that-" As Manny get to speak, he gets to pound on the table as his breath's getting burned up. "Manny, are you ok?" Dukey asked as Manny get to breath fire! "One down, I hope somebody ain't going to feel that-" as Hogie too gets to be breathing fire.

As one by one, they get to breath fire. "OH NO!" Manny screamed as he gets to see that quite simply had to work with it. "Hang on everybody, I'll save ya!" As Dukey gets to pull off the ketchup on their mouths, as they could breath. "It seems that Danny and Chuckie are smart enough _Not_ to do it." said Manny. "I'm going to get some more food." as he gets up to get some more. "Well, I don't know about Manny, but that was sure refreshing!" replied Johnny Test. "Oh Yes, that's right!" agreed Donald. "Well then Garcon, let's get some more!" as they get a jar of peppers as they get to see that they get to do it again.

"On a count of three, one, two, three!" As they get to put to their peppers as they could be like it as they could breathe fire. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"*

As Manny got to other food, they could notice as they might as they get to see that they get to see that Rebecca, Jensen's girlfriend, walks up to him as he gets to some food. "Whoa, be careful, you need to stop filling up your plate." said Janice. "I'm just getting started." said Manny as his food gets spilled on her dress.

"Oh please, did your mother taught you some manners?" she asked. "Of course I learn that quite that I get to learn some manners when I was in Kindergarten, that's when I first met Frida, My dad had to dropped me while he gets to fight against evil, and that's when I saw her, I was happy to see her when that Zoe Aves gets to put paint on her, I happen to dry her tears as I cheered her up."

"Oh Really?" Rebecca said. "Well, against that quite that might had to let anything that quite when they get to notice that I Would've done anything better as they could possibly as possible."

As Frida gets to see that she gets to that quite see them. "I'm sorry Rebecca, but it was Frida that I love." said Frida. "After my dad, grandpapi and I got to beat up every villain as they get to make Miracle City to be a better place once again, and I happen to be in love with Frida as I was hoping that quite simply had to let anything as they could notice it."

"But you got to take me away!" said Rebecca. "My Aplogies, I just love Frida."**

As Manny gets to take over as they get to make it as Rebecca gets to clanged in her fists. "One moment, you'll _be_ mine Manny Rivera."

As he gets back to the group, he asked. "Let me guess, pepper eating contest not goes as thought?"

"Well, you and Danny are smart enough not to do it." said Johnny B. "So Manny, I heard that you're in you're in love with Frida, is that right?" asked Sam. "Who me? No, I might get to see that I get to be in love with Manny." as Mr. Herriman inspects Manny as he blushed. "I think that Ms. Samantha was right, you _are_ in love with Frida."

"Come on you guys, you really think that you're going to think that I'm really in love with Frida, do you?" as the boys and girls and even Mr. Herriman gets closer with Manny, he said, "I'm sorry, but there's no way that I could be in love with her!" as a piece of paper landed on Sam's boot. "Hey Sammy girl, what's that on your boot?" asked Johnny T. as she picked it up. "It seems that an receipt..." as she looked closer. "...for the mansion back home." as Johnny B. Lean on it, he asked for it. "Jensen Skittleman." as she gets to be suspicious.

"Well, it seems that quite interesting as I can get Manny Rivera the second time." as Rebecca chuckled. "Why would Jensen gets to own a mansion this big?" asked Mr. Herriman. "I Don't know, but it's going to be a big disappointment." said Sam.

"We got to tell somebody about this!" replied Dukey. "You mean Bart Simpson?" asked Johnny T. "YES!" replied the crowd. "But I'm afraid it ain't going to be good." replied Frankie.

Will Bart handle the truth? Will Rebecca get to be using Manny as a part of her scam to make Frida upsetting and what will became of Bart as he doesn't know? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you

Closing Note: In case you didn't know, here are the references in the chapter:

*=It was at the end of the live-action _Scooby Doo_ Movie where Scooby-Doo and Shaggy finally get their buffet at Spooky Island

**=It was also referenced in the El Tigre Fanfiction story _The Finger-Paint-Innocent._

So yeah, I want you to know.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Before we began, I Would like to make sure that I messed up the number from the last chapter so in order to make it up to them, I gave you the next chapter.

Part 3:Ingregious Money Counting

Chapter 3:Heartbroken Freda and the adults in Illusion City

As they could discuss about Jensen's Plan, Manny and Rebecca gets to make sure that they get to make it as they could make it when they're enjoying they're meal at the buffet as he could get it some meal.

"Whoa, so let me get me straight, your dad's the White Pandera?" She asked. "Not any longer, he's going to be retired." said Manny. "And your Mom's Plata Peligorsa?"

"Well, my mom did had some issues with the glove." he told her. "Wow, I didn't know that you were raised by superhero parents!"

As Manny gets to enjoy his buffet, he might get to make sure that she was going to use him into her plan when she sees that she used a pie to hit herself in the face. "Oh my face," she said. "My beautiful face!" as she was fake crying as Manny gets to her. "Rebecca, What happened? Here, I can clean your face."

As Frida saw that Manny was cleaning Rebecca's face, she was starting to cry, she notice that Manny was in love with her!

As she gets to leave as she passed her friends. "Hey Frida, I'm going to ask you if-" as Dukey gets to see that Frida was no mood to talk to her friends, as Bart and Jenda saw Frida crying and running, they saw her as they could find out of what was going on with her.

"What's going on with Frida?" asked Bart. "I'm going to have a bottom with this." as Jenda gets to be going to walk and to Frida, Rebecca gets to her real boyfriend on the walkie-talkie. "Eagle 1, Eagle 1, this is Sweet Pea, the plan's working like a charm."

 _"Excellent!"_ said Jensen. _"Now then, return to my office!"_ as she turns off and turn over to Manny. "Terribelly sorry Manny, I got to go." as she gets to leave.

"Oh well, more for me!" as Manny gets to eat, Scrooge must hear his non-existed ears. "So, he's going to tear Manny and Frida apart, huh? I better to do something about it." as he gets to make sure that which side is he on.

Back at Frida at the fountain, she was still crying about what saw as Jenda and Lisa gets up to them. "Frida, Frida, what's wrong?" asked Lisa.

"Oh it's Manny, he seems that he's dating Rebecca now." as she sniffles. "Wow, I can't imagine how that happen so fast." said Jenda. "One Minute, it seems that Manny's in love with me, the next-" as she bluster out. "She gets to blow her handkerchief.

As Roger and Jessica ran up to a crying Frida. "Frida, Lisa told me and Jessica all about it." he said. "Is this true?"

"Oh Mr. Rabbit, you don't know what it's like with you been cheated by your wife as she started playing pattycake with a man." said Frida.

"Oh, I know, I was there." he explained. "For you see, I was steamed that Eddie gave me those pictures of Jessica and Marvin Acme playing pattycake, and just to make sure, I used a love letter to her."

"Really?" said Frida. "Yeah, and as a matter of fact, it turns out to be Mr. Acme's will and it passes along with Toontown with us toons."*

"I don't think a love letter might get to let Manny to show how much that I feel." said Frida. "Sure it'll will." said Jenda. "If Bart did the same to me, maybe _I'll_ wrote one to Bart."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll do the same with Millhouse." as Lisa gets to imagine Millhouse. "Another girl? what another girl? You're the only one you'll see." he said. "Yeah, not going to happen." as Lisa's fantasy began to cease to exist, Millhouse began to protest. "Really, I'll get you to love me!" as he cries and seized to exist as she gets back to reality.

"I don't know about this when I get that Manny gets to be that very simple as they get to a cool singer. "May I get to help you love?" he asked. "Thanks." as she gets to see that famous teen singer Mark Charleston, the famous boy from London, who got a famous hairdo, a fabulous smile and he even got a cool red fashion coat.

"Y-Y-You're Mark Charleston, the famous singer in all around in London!" as Frida stands up as gets to her. "I can't believe it's really you!" as she shook her hand.

"Ah, I see that you're that Frida Suarez of the Atomic Sombreros." as Frida gasps. "How did you know my name and my band?"

"I happen to overheard your band that it's quite famous." he said. "I believe that you're going to be the greatest band of all the time of the world even it could make it though the day as a straight and narrow band, as a matter of fact, I called that I made a band called the squared meals."

"Mike Charleston and the Squared Meals, I never thought to see the day that we ever get to meet them." said Jessica as they get to follow them as Homer heard about Jensen's plan.

CHAPTER CONTINUED IN PART 2

Closing note:In case you didn't notice, that Mike Charleston and the squared meals are a parody of Mick Jagger and the rolling stones, so yeah I wanted to you to know.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 3 Chapter 3 Part 2

As Frieda gets taken away with Mark, it seems that Roger And Jessica had to walk in the hotel room. "Okay, just what's going on here?" he demanded.

"As we get to see that Jensen isn't all peaches and cream," explained Daffy. "Mr. Goodman, please explain." as he waits for him. "Mr. Goodman?" as Chris is too busy practicing for his upcoming shows.

"Now let me see, if I get up to $1,000.00, I might get to warn them if they get to lose $100.00, they'll get back down to no money to began with, but what if I get to make sure that I could get this as they notice as they might had to figure it out as they might had to learn anything as they get this as they could notice it."

As Daffy switch to Mickey. "Mickey, fill Mr. Goodman in." as he gets to up as he gets to explain. "It seems that Jensen's trying to do that he's using his plan to tear us apart."

As Roger gets to take a look at the photo. "Aha, it seems that Jensen's going to make sure that quite it was going to learn that he's going to be up to something bad."

"I know and would you know it, he seems that he wants to be way better then Bart so he can make sure that he can go downhill from there." said Homer.

"I want to make sure that it could be that quite simply to let any thing to let Bart know, and notice that quite simply as they get to make sure that quite as they're going to learn that quite as they had to understand that not all Bart's going to notice about it." said Bugs.

As they get to huddle as they could get it as they might had to notice that they're going to learn that they're going to see that they're going to make it as they get to see that Jensen's plan as they might had to learn that quite simply as they had to notice as they get to learn. "You're right, I think that we make things as they could follow as they get to make sure as they could notice about it." said Roger. "Maybe I'll talk to Bart and see if this could be quite simply had to get this straighten out."

Meanwhile, Maria had to hide in the bathroom as she sees Plata Peligrosa as she looks at her. "Hello Maria." said Plata as Maria gasped. "What do you want?" she said. "Listen, I know that we had our fun in our youth, and again when Manny gets to put that glove on you and turn into me, and again by trying to be making it for one hour per battle, So I Thought had I had to drop by."

"What ever it is, you're not going to let me turn into you again," said Maria. "Those days are over." as Plata laughed evilly. "Do you think that I could be that quite that Rodolfo might get to be in love with me."

"Last time I turn into you, I agreed with him that we get to be in love with each other as superheroes, and be friends as ourselves."**

"Oh really?" she said. "Do you think that quite that's going to happen again? Just you wait, once that Roldofo might get to be that turn into the White Pandera, he'll get to have some fun with me."

"That's not going to happen because that Rodolfo's finally out of the superhero business." as Plata laughed as they laugh hard enough. "Yeah right, and just to let you know that I'll be getting to married him as soon as Jensen gets to tear this whole group apart."

"Jensen? What's he got to do with this?" Maria asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." as Marge gets to knock on the door. "Maria, who are you talking to?"

"Nobody Marge!" she shouted as she covered the mirror. "Don't worry Maria, we'll let Roger to tell Bart the truth." said Bugs as Maria uncovered the mirror, see her own reflection again.

-BART SIMPSON AND ROGER RABBIT-

"This Jensen is planning to tore us apart." explained Roger. "What? Why?" Bart demanded. "As you were supposed to listen to Minnie, she got to hear that that she was going to make sure that quite as they get to make sure that quite as they get to learn that quite to learn that Jensen's a bad guy and he wants to clean you out."

As Bart laughed and said "Do you really think that all that cash is going to work up as they could that quite interesting as they get to see that it was going to quite as they had to feel that it's too much money as they could speak."

"Yeah but I think that we need to make sure that quite interesting as they get to feel, as of now, I'm up to $3.9 Million."

As Roger looked confused and said "What? $3.9 Million?!"

"That's right, and just look at that, I Think that my girlfriend Jedna and I get to make sure that quite as they get to learn that it was going to notice that they get to learn that some people that was going to notice that after we get back to Springfield, I get to drop out of school, get rich quick and then we might get to feel that quite as they get to notice to feel as they might had to learn anything about it." as Bart looked seriously. "And just to make sure about it, I Think that you're going to notice that you get to see that it was all fun for that and we're going to feel like it."

"Right." Said Roger.

"Thank you, as we speak, I think that we get to learn that it was going to see that you're going to hope for anything about it." as Roger looked worried.

As he gets back to the others. "Your right, he's more greedier then Bart."

"I knew it," Said Abigail. "I knew it since Jensen was not all as he seems!"

"I think that Jensen fellow happen to make sure that it was going to see that he was going to notice that he was going to learn anything as he would ever learn."

"Never." Others corrected Wally.

"I think that we need to make sure that we get to learn anything that they could notice that they're going to learn that Jensen's a bad guy." said Daisy.

"That's why I heard though my stethoscope." said Minnie. "And if we can't do that, I Think that we're going to make sure that quite that he's going to learn that quite simply as they find out that Jensen's a bad guy indeed."

"Who's a bad guy indeed?" said Jensen as he gets to walk in the room. "Oh nothing," said Bugs. "We're just talking about a movie."

"So, I got a wonderful place that I Get to take you, and it's called Illusion Island."

"Illusion Island?" asked Daisy. "Wow, I'm there!" as Maria popped out of the bathroom. "I heard that Illusion's such a lovely part of Las Vegas, I'm in!" as the others as Minnie tried to stop them, but it was too late as Numbuhs 2-5 walked up to a flatten Minnie.

"Numbuh 5 ain't going to be good after this Illusion Island."

End of Part 2 of Part 3 Chapter 3


	18. Chapter 18

Part 3, Chapter 3 Part 3

As the adults get to the mysterious place called "Illusion Island", they get to make sure that they're going to make it as they get to the entrance.

"I don't get it, why is it called 'Illusion Island' if there's nothing magical about?" asked Professor. "Oh, you'll get to find out as so you get to see that quite all of the Illusion images as they get to see that in there." as they get to see as they bend over, they might get to see that there's nothing in there.

"Huh, nothing." Said Mara. "Do you want to take a sneaky peak?" Jensen asked. "Yes, we would." Said Marge as they get pushed inside into the place as they get to screaming a lot as they get to fall into Illusion Island as they would get as they could possible as they made it okay. "Rats, I should've known that it could be that quite trickery." said Homer.

"Wow, Illusion Island." said Stu as he gets to stare. "How are we going to leave this place?" asked Maria. "We must get to find the exit and then tell Jensen it's rude to be pushing us into this place." As the adults get to see that they might get to see as they get to feel that they're going to find a way out of there.

Meanwhile, back in the hotel room...

"Aye Crumbra, the adults went into this place called into Illusion Island?" asked Bart. "That's right, they fell into Illusion Island." explained Manny. "I got to make sure that Jensen would never get to do that." said Bart "he's a real good guy."

"Good Numbuh 5's eye, he's planning to make sure that he's going to tear this group apart!" as they get worried as Bart said "Don't you worry, I think that it would never happen." Bart chuckled.

As they get to worry, they might get to feel that they're not going to notice about that.

"Excellent, it seems that it's all according to plan." said Jensen. "Do you think that they get to notice about that?" Rebecca said. "I think that they would never get to notice."

As they get to see that they're looking at the cameras at Illusion Island, they get to figure out what's going on there that they had to go though the island as they see snakes and rats, as they get to worry as they might had to make sure that they had to figure out a way out of there.

"This place is a death place, and all that we had to make sure that we could that quite not pleasant." said Marge. "He didn't give us a trap, did he?" said Homer. "I believe that he did Homer." said Rodolfo.

"Come on, we handle this, we're adults, we knew that we could be that quite that if we can take care of our illusions, then there's nothing that we can handle as this."

As the adults gets to find out that they could follow as they get it as they might had to find their way out of there.

One hour later, they found it that they're lost. "Okay that we're lost." said Homer. "Yes and this is one confusing place." said Marge as Jensen gives them this test.

"I think that we should give them a little test." as Jensen has bring out the fears in Illusion.

"Come on guys, we got to make sure that they could feel like it, and besides, I Think that quite we're going to stick together as we..." as the Professor turn around as he sees that he saw that Las Vegas gets to be in total control as he screams as he gets out. "What? what do you see?" asked Homer.

"Las Vegas, It's been uncontrolled!" that was until that a friendly little elf gets to appear. "I see that you've entered Illusion Island, that's no doubt for that there could be a wise way to get him out."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Stu. "I am an elf, Winston is my name, and helping visitors is my game, for you see that he's seen an illusion as we speak, the only way out is to make those illusions weak."

"What?!" said the others. "Just think of a way." as Winston disappears.

As Maria fears that Plata Peligrosa appears. "Did you let the Professor happened?" asked Maria.

"Yes, and there is no way that you're going to be exactly that you're going to be helping him, and just to make things sure that quite that he's starting to get turn colorless." as she points to Utonium. "See, he's getting less colorful and more gray already." as she evilly laughed.

Will the other adults save the Professor before he's black and white and twice as much all over, Will Bart gets to do something about it, and how will Manny reenact that he sees that Frieda's newfound friend gets to be that they're in each other?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make sure to put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:Before we began, I just wanted you to know that this is the fourth part, unlike the last three, this one has multiple chapter as they could understanding of what was going on, also, this dedicate to some of those people who got killed in the casino that night.

Part 4:The Plan That Jensen Has Been According To Plan

Chapter 1: Illusion Island Dangers And Fantasies

As we left of the adults, they get to see that The Professor was turning black and white as they get to form it. "Come on everyone," announced Homer. "Human Chain!" as they get to hold on their arms, they get to make it as they could make it as they could notice as they might had to get to pull the Professor in order to save him. "Okay everyone, on the count of three, one, two, three!" As they get to pull him out of the colorless area. "What the heck was that?" shouted the Professor. "It's all right, I think this is a reason why it's called Illusion Island is because that it's going to be all Illusion."

"We got to find away out of this and then get back to the kids." said Marge. "I think that I could be that this is one of Illusions that could be that it was going to feel like it or not." said Stu.

"Then we get to find a way out of this place." said Roldoflo as the adults find their way out.

Meanwhile...

"This is bad," worried Frankie. "I think that the adults should've been back with Bart's Money right now."

"Yeah, how long could they stay in Illusion Island?" asked Suzie.

"Guys, I'm more worried if they could notice that Mr. Rivera's not ready for retirement for real." worried Sam.

"What are you guys worried about?" asked Danny. "Frieda's with that British boy, and it seems that it was going to learn anything about it."

"I suggest that I might get down to the bottom of this," Said Chuckie. "For that we might get to see that it could be that quite that it ain't going to feel like this could be anything worse."

"For crying out loud Chuck," said Jenda, Jensen's a real greedy guy and all that we need to do is to tell Bart the truth about him." as Sam grab her shirt. "I can figure it out, I think that I Could be that quite simply had to reveal about this."

"I Think that we can get Bart to learn that Jensen's behind all of this!" said Manny as the others looked at him. "What?"

"You just said that real fast." said Norbert. "I think that it's cool!" said Numbuh 4. "But how are we going to get the adults to get them out of Illusion Island? It's full of booby traps and Illusion!" said Numbuh 5.

"I Don't know about you but I think that we need to get some help." said Kimi.

"Yes but how?" asked Numbuh 3. "I Think that we can hope that we're going to be that quite that it's going to be that they can survive on their own." replied Jessica.

"It seems that it could be that they had to go though some obstacles that they could learn anything about it." said Roger. "I Think that we need to call that there could be a mummy of all around there."

"What kind of obstacles?" asked Buttercup.

"I think that it could be there some Imagination that could be gone though their heads." said Daffy.

"And what makes you think about that Doc?" asked Bugs. "Because that they could see that things that could be happening."

"That's a good start." said Dukey. "And what is that it could be that the odds of letting happening is to make it to be fooled 10% of the time." explained Susan. "And the other 90%?" asked Johnny. "They gone though their heads." His sisters said together.

"How about that we get to see if there could be a friendly little guy named Cuphead that could be helping." said Bubbles. "Who the heck is cup head?" asked Lisa. "Is he one of your imaginary friends?" asked Buttercup.

"No."

"How about that we could be that we get King Bubblegum to help?" asked Fiona. "Yeah, he'll help us." replied Cake.

"NO!" said Angelica. "Seriously, who keeps letting you here?"

"Oh come on, I think that Gumball that could be helping us," as she sniffed. "After all, this could be that quite simply had as they get to feel as notice about it."

"Yeah, come on Fiona, I think let's get back to the land of AHH." As they leave the room.

"Good plan though." said Bubbles.

As Bart gets to be in with his cash. "What's a good plan?" he asked. "Oh nothing, we're just talking about Jensen." As Abagail puts her head on her forehead.

"You think that Jensen's a bad guy?" asked Bart. "Well, for your information, I Think that Jensen's a good guy, and I Think that it could be that quite that he's going to feel that it was going to see that it was going to learn at the end of the week, I Think that we're going to feel that we're all going to be rich."

As Jensen gets to hear him though his radio. _"And even that he is a bad guy, I think that we could be that he was seriously that quite the different about it."_ As Jensen get to turn off his radio. "Oh, I doubt it buddy." as he gets to chuckle and then turn into an evil laugh.

Back at Illusion Island, they get to see that they're going to came across an a cup. "Oh good, a cup!" said Maria. "I'm thirsty." as she gets to walk up to the cup, she tries to pull it as she gets to pull it as she tries as she pulled out to be Cup head!

"Aye crumbra, who are you?" asked Maria. "I am Cuphead, there's no doubt about that." as he introduce himself.

As Winstin came in. "This is cuphead, a greatest hero, there's no doubt about that, he's an old character of which he made because he's smart as a tack, he'll find you a way to get out of Illusion Island, and believe me, there's no way of which way it might end." as he disappears.

"Wow, what a friendly little dwarf." Said Marge. "Now remember, we must help our newfound friend to get out of the island so we get to find out that that he can show us the way." as Cuphead get to run as they could notice that he was going to show that he was going to make things more simply he gets to make it as the adults that could find out as they get to though the distance as they get to find a way back at Vegas."

"Ah, it seems that we're out that Island." said Rodolfo as the adults get to cheer as they get back to teleport back to Miracle City, home to that spicy cesspool full of crime and villainy, until the Rivera men defeated every one of villains.

"Ahh, home sweet home." said Maria as the adults get to cheer. "Hey, wait a minute, where are the kids?" Asked Marge. "We've should've been back with him."

"And Cuphead," replied Rodolfo. "We shall thank him for bringing us out of that island."

"And Bart." said Homer. "Where is everybody?" As they find Miracle City to be a big ghost town."

Meanwhile, Bart and Jenda gets to celebrate with their money. "$27,599,992, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, $27,600,000.00."

As Jenda gets to be see that she gets up to Bart. "you know Bart, I think that we could that quite that we're going to see a movie sometime." Said Jenda. "Oh Jenda, at that rate, we get to make our _own_ Movie." said Bart as he gets to continue when they hear some girls cheering as they could see that Frieda's with Mike Charleston and the squared meals.

As Manny get to them. "Guys, did you se that?"

"Yeah, I think that I think that I see Mike Charleston and the squared meals." as they get to see that. "That light blue haired girl just looked awfully familiar." Manny replied. "If I know anything better, I say that looked like Frieda." as he gets to take a look though this Binoculars. "Ahh! Holy cow, it _is_ Frieda!" he got surprised. "But what she's doing with Mike Charleston?"

"I don't care if she's ever with him." said Bart. "It seems that we better go check it out." said Jenda. "Nah, I'm sure Frida can take care of herself." as Jenda and Manny looked at Bart. "Look, I think that we could be that we know that we can figure it out what's going on," said Manny. "And I believ that Jensen's behind this, I know it!"

"Jensen? Nah, he'll never get to go behind this." Bart said as he twiddling with his money. "Wow, I guess I was wrong," realized Jenda. "I guess that you and Jensen do got in common."

"Well yeah, I think that it we might had to let anything that it could be that with the same cash, I think that we could be that quite interesting."

"I Thought that you're our friend Bart, but I guess that I was wrong." said Manny. "Come on Jenda."

"Right behind you El Tigre." as they get to leave. "Oh guys, don't be like that!" as Bart gets to follow them, he saw that he saw that Daffy was saying was true, there _is_ a slot that he could up to win a million dollars. "Oh baby!" as he get to fly, he might get to go there.

"Well Bart, it seems that you lost your family, your friends and your girlfriend, well let's see if you lose everything else!" as he gets to a painting of his father, reviled a switch from a green "Win" to a red "Lose". "As for you adults, let's see if there could be anymore of Illusions on Illusion Island." as he gets to see that he has a secret switch that pulls from the "Dreams" setting to a "Nightmare" setting as he laughs evilly.

Will Bart tries to avoid Jensen's plan like he did to Manny and Jenda, how will the others get him to believe that Jensen's behind everything, and will the adults to find out what's going on at Miracule City or it ain't all it seems?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This is our first chapter since October 2nd, and I believe that it's been 24 days since the last chapter so we hope that we get to know about those adults about it, so they get out of Illusion Island and back into Miracle City or so we thought.

Part 4:The Plan that Jensen Thought According To Plan

Chapter 2:Tricky Illusions

As they get to see that Miracle City had to make it as they could noticed that they had to see of what was going on there. "Guys, I'm worried, I think that the kids are still back in Las Vegas." worried Marge. "No they're not Marge, they're back here with us," Homer replied. "I just don't understand how." as they get to make sure that they're going to find as they get there." as they get to hear some voices, they're going to make as they had to see that. "I hear the kids voices!" replied Stu. "Yeah, I heard them too." said Professor.

"They _are_ the kids!" Maria replied as they get to ran over there as they seem that they're going to see that quite as they're going to find out that they're going to see that they went inside the school as the voices gets louder and louder as they get make it as they get to ran over as they get over there as Cuphead gets to protest them as it was a trick but they went to find the voices anyway, of which they get to make sure that quite as they're going to learn that as they're went to the school cafeteria.

"That's odd," said Rodolfo. "I thought that I they had to be calling to us."

"I thought I heard them too." said Homer.

As the kids gets to appear, they get to congratulate Rodolfo to retire as the White Pandera once and for all, as the kids get to stand up. "Hooray, yay." said the kids. "All hail the remarried Rodolfo and Maria." said Bart and Lisa, as Manny gets to climb up and said. "I don't want to hear your divorce stories." as he spin the buckle and turn into and shouted "EL TIGRE!"

"Ahh, kids! I can't believe that you're here!" happily said Marge. "Oh Manny, I'm so glad that you're all right." said Maria as Blossom took a picture. "Hooray, yay." said the metronome kids again. "All hail the remarried Rodolfo." Bart and Lisa Repeated. "I Don't want to hear any divorce stories." as he spin his belt and turn into and shouted into "EL TIGRE!"

"Okay, this seems odd." said Homer. "Odd enough to repeat?" asked Marge as Numbuh 3 gets to give them ice cream. "Here adults, here are some party food so you can eat and forget this nightmare." as Homer and Maria got their plates as Maria gets to eat as Maria spits them out. "What kind of a sick joke is this?" she demanded.

As Homer realized it, he knew that something was wrong here. "These kids are trying to poison us!" shouted Homer.

as Homer gets to see that quite as they're going learn that they're going to make it as they're saw that they got tricked. "Don't you see? these kids are illusions and they're trying to trick us!"

"Let's get out of here!" replied Rodolfo as the adults get out of the place as they get to see that they got of the school, they learn that it was a nightmare by seeing those deep deep darkness down there. "This a nightmare, we fallen into those brain waves as they get to see that they're going to make us to forget about Jensen and his evil plan!" As they get to hold to their hands. "Come on Marge!" "I got to make sure that we don't disrupt he Illusion community." Marge said as he grab Homer's hand.

"Wait! Do I get to say anything first?" Replied Maria as kids get to slowly get to them as they're going to see that they're going to quite as they're going to believe that they might had to learn anything as they get the adults. "Maria, we need to jump as we need to get out of the Illusion nightmare!" replied Homer.

"It'll be quick." said Maria as Homer looked worried about those Metronome kids gets closer and closer as Homer sighs angrily and said "okay but make it quick!"

As Maria turned over to Rodolfo. "Rodolfo, I Love you even you will retire."

"Aww." said Rodolfo. "You know the reason while I was supposed to retire in the first place is because of that I think that it could be that you wanted me to stop, you tried to tell me to, but I wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, can we save the confessional _after_ we save ourselves?" asked Homer. "Oh, of course, we're not getting any younger you know." said Maria.

"Okay, on the count of three." Marge told them. "THREE!" as they get to jump over as they're screaming as they get to fell down as they awaken. "Oh my god, we're back on the island." Homer replied. "But how?" As Winston appeared. "With your quick thinking and your new friend Cuphead, I'm sure that quite as they get to make it they're going to feel that they could see that quite as they're going to feel that you need to survive though those weird obstacles and illusions as you're going to find out more about that."

As Jensen has a plan to allow as they get to make it as they're going to make them to follow them as possible. "All right, first up, we're going to make sure that Dexter's Mom might get to face her fear." as Dexter's mom gets to feel that she was simply gets to see that she saw them. "Ahh! Germs!" She replied. "get them off me, get them off me!" as the others looked confused as they saw nothing on her. "What are you afraid off Dexter's Mom?" asked Homer. "yeah, there's noting there." As Dexter's Dad gets to be that quite as they're going to use it as they're going to see that he sees it too. "I Don't understand of what's going on, is there some kind of a trick?"

As they get to see that they're going to feel that they're melting away as Homer scream. "They're melting!" As they get to worry, they might had to figure it out. "What is that name of that little cup guy that we met before we got tricked?" asked Maria. "Cup boy?" Asked Hugh. "No, I believe that it was Cup man." said Lila. "I think that I could take up a guess." suggested Rodolfo. "Not now cuphead!" as Marge snapped her fingers. "Cuphead, that's it!" as he appeared. "You rang?"

"It's our friends and they're melting!" Homer said. "You got you save them!" As Cuphead gets to think about it, he said "I got it! Maybe that they get to think about though those tricky abstract thought as they get to hold on to their memories."

As they get to remember about the time that they saw their son's labatory for the first time. "The lab," Mom replied. "The lab behind the bookshelf in Dexter's room!" as they get to remember.

(Dexter's Mom POV)

I remember when we had to fight against that gigantic monster, and my husband and kids are going to fight against it, as we get to see that quite as they get to make it as we get to make it as they had to use it as they get to see that they're going to work the power of family to save America and so we did.

(End POV)

"I remember that too." said Dexter's dad as they de-melt back to normal.

The other adults had to cheer as they get to applaud. "You did it, you did that on you're own, and people are glad you didn't end up like that semi-retired superhero and his ex-wife here, and might I get to say that you two have gone swell as you two that you're already are."

As Jensen gets to pound on his fists as the kids get to see that the adults did it. "Guys, look!" replied Dexter. "It seems that my parents had got their bravery within themselves!"

As the others get see that was going on there. "Wow, it seems that Dexter's parents are going to learn anything about this, I just wish that Numbuh 1 was here to see this." replied Numbuh 2.

"I think that they'll be proud once they going to learn that they get to see that Island is nothing but trouble." said Numbuh 5.

Back on the island. "Well, that's great and all, but I don't think that it could be that quite interesting as they might had to let anything to do as they get to see it." as Jensen "Not if I get to do anything about it." said Jensen. "Send the next target to Stu and Didi!"

As Stu and Didi gets to show that they're going to see that they're going to make it as they get survive about though those past inventions that Stu has made. "Ahh! Our Past inventions are going on Mutiny on us!" as they get to see that they're going to make it as they could see. "Uh, what's going on here?" Maria asked as thunder clapped as her superhero ego gets to see that here. "Plata, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help Jensen get to be that you and your friends had to go though that they're going to find out that they might had to make sure that they're going to see that all of the illusions that could be real." as she laughed evilly.

Chapter continued in Part 2.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 4, Chapter 2 Part 2

Back at the hotel, they had to see that the Illusion Island that could be anything dangerous. "See, this is why that the adults are going to feel into adult, at this rate, we could be that quite as they could possibly know about what's going on!" replied Buttercup.

"I think that we shall let Bart know about this," said Isabella. "After all, that he's a good leader."

"Not with a lot of money that quite as they could notice about soon as he's getting into a lot of trouble." as Angelica looked worried about it.

As they could feel about it. "Let's see if Professor could get this!" as Jensen throw his nightmare at him.

As Professor get to see that he gets to be that quite as he gets to see that he was going to see that Townsville in trouble as all villains get to see that all villains that as they're going that they could see that it was going to learn that Mojo Jojo as they could they could see as he took over.

"What? Mojo? But I thought the Powerpuff girls and the other kids do that." as the others looked confused. "I Don't see anything Professor." replied Homer. "Yeah, you're seeing things." also replied Maria.

As Professor turned around and said "Anyone could be seeing that for sure." as they get to see that quite as they're going to feel that quite as they could see that it was going to believe that it was going to knew that as he was going to be out of color as Homer screams. "He's looking his color!" as the others looked horrified. "Oh boy, this is not good!" as he gets to lose color as Cuphead appear. "The only way to redeem himself is to think about your memory." as Winston appears. "He's right you know." as they disappear.

"Oh, I didn't want to come to this, I was Powerprof after all!" As Roger snaps his finger. "I knew it, I knew it all along!"

As we go into his flashback.

(Professor's POV)

I remember that the girls are so busy saving the day all the time, they don't need that old Professor anymore, or so I Thought, I Had to work hard in the lab in order had as I get to spend some more time some more, and I did, the only regret is I embarrassed them.

And as they could as they're going to that they plan to let Mojo Jojo to take over, but he was taking this for real so I had to beat them up, so I had no choice to but to retire. "That's excatily what I done!" replied Maria. "Expect that Manny wasn't even born yet."

As the flashback came to an end as he regain his color. "Oh wow, I-I-I just didn't notice that I was embarrassing myself today!" as Cuphead appears. "No you're not, you're just showing that your girls to be proud of them, so that way, it could be that they're proud of you as well as you're proud of them no matter what." as the Professor smiled.

As the kids cheers as Bubbles filled her eyes with tears as he's happy. "What the heck was that?" demanded Plata. "I'm sorry, but I Think that my friends that are building their confendice."

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that." as she called in Jensen. "Bring in the fear of Roger Rabbit!" as they get see that Roger acted like there's dip everywhere as Roger gets to see that. "Ahh! Dip! Everyone, don't get dip, it's a permanent source of death!" as Jessica gets to see that she sees it, the others, they didn't. "I Don't get it," Said Homer. "There's no dip." as they start to lose some color. "Ahh! We're losing color!"

"Winston, Cuphead! Help!" Demanded Dexter's Mom as they appear. "The only way is to remember that they get to defeated that evil traitorous Judge Doom." as they could remember as they flash.

(Roger's POV)

I think that I remember that I was going to be dipped that is until Eddie wants me to take the drink as I refused, that is until I told him, "Listen, when I say I do, that means that I do!" as I took it, I happen that quite blowing quite a whistle and we're on a wild chase as they could be that quite as they're going to put me in a 'dipping' matters, as my friend gets to drive me and Eddie to the movie theater."

(End POV)

As we head back. "I remember something too!" As we head over to Jessica's Flashback as Doom gets to show them.

(Jessica's POV)

"Can you guess what is this?" asked Doomed. "Oh my god is DIP!"

"That's right my dear, enough dip to Toontown!" as he revail the big dip machine as Doom gets to the machine. "I Suppose that no one notice that Toontown's disappeared?"

"Who's got time for some talking mice when you're driving 75 miles per hour?"

"What are you talking about, there's no road past Toontown." as Jessica narrates. "It seems that Doom wanted to build a freeway."

As the others looked confused. "A FREEWAY?!"

"Yes, A freeway!" as we head back to Jessica's flashback. "All's supposed to be lost when Roger came to the rescue." as he did. "All right, drop the gun or the judge have it!" As Roger gets to their boss. "So, you think that you're getting away with it, huh? We toons may be iditoc, but we're not that stupid, we demand justice, why that word meaning to you meaning a ton of bricks!" as a ton of bricks hit roger. "Oh, Roger!" Jessica as Roger gets though Stars. "Look Stars, ready when you are Raoul." as we got tied up, I was proud of him.

After Eddie defeated Doom, we can't get back down because of dip everyone, and that's where he washes down as he could see that I kissed roger.

(End POV)

As her flashback ended, she knew that she and Roger had regained their color.

"Jensen, Jensen, The Rabbits had regain their color," Plata told Jensen. "What are we going to do?" "Don't worry ol' Gal, I Think that I get that I'm doing that to your owner and her best friend." as Marge and Maria started to feel a little weird as they could see that they could see that they're going to learn that they're seeing their Illusions.

First that Marge saw her Illusion that she was on an Airplane that she see that her childhood fear was coming back to her. "Marge, get a hold of yourself!" as she sees that Marge was losing her color as she tries as Cuphead appears. "Oh that Jensen again? Well you're going to have to remember your fear." as he disappear. "Okay okay, I think that I could be that quite that," as she gasps. "I Remember that I should take Homer to the prom instead of Artie Ziff!" As Marge starts her Flashback

(Marge's POV)

I remember that I was dating him, and I get to see that quite as we get to be the perfect couple but we didn't stay perfect for long. "Now Artie, Artie, I don't want to do this." I Really did tell him that, but I didn't get to so but I want to make that so I slap him in the face.

as he brought me home, I heard that Homer was my right choice all along as I get to drive as he was walking home as I Honked on the horn.

"Shut up." I Honked again. "I'm going as fast as I go." as I honked one more time. "All right, All right, I'll walk in the mud!" As I pulled up to him. "Homer?"

"Marge?"

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure." as he gets into the car. "You know Homie, when I got home, I realized that I should've gone to the prom with."

"Who?" As I give him my flower. "Oh Marge, _Prou Vous."_ as I get to look at him. "What's wrong?" I Asked. "Well, once I stop this car, I'll never able to let you go."

(END POV)

As we flash back to them. "And I never will." replied Homer as Marge got her color back. "Whoo, I'm me again!" as Maria screamed as she sees in her fantasy as Rodolfo continues being the White Pandera and got hurt as he hyperventilates.

As the other didn't understand until they saw her that her color's losing next. "Ahh! Cuphead! Listen, I'm sorry that I tried to drink from earlier but if you and/or Winston get to help, now's the time!" She screamed as Winston appeared. "Ah, Maria, I Think that you're going to see that you're a bit a pickle, the only way to bring back yourself is the day you find out that your son Manny is El Tigre."

As Manny gets to feel a cling. "What is it Manny?" Asked Isabella. "I Think that I that My Mom's going to remember that she knew that I was El Tigre!"

Chapter continued in Part 3

Closing Note: HUGE AND LONG CHAPTER, ISN'T IT FOLKS?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 4 Part 2 Part 3

(Maria's POV)

I remember that my ex-husband that he couldn't give up being a superhero, and I was worried, so I had to choice but to divorce him, and when I come back years later, I was taken away by El Oso, and just to see that I was going to make it, but that was when Manny get to save me as El Tigre, and I never knew that he got some superhero blood with him, and he save my life, and later, I showed him his weekend home and got destroyed, and then he made me Plata Laigustira, and then I did that again only with Rodolfo as that we could be that- "You and him can be in love as super heroes." as Marge guessed. "That's right," I told Marge. "But as yourselves, you can stay as just friends." Stu also guessed. "Right again."

(POV Ended)

As we head back as Maria got back to herself. "Wow, you got a history build up Maria," replied Homer. "You never told us that you're a hero." "It's a long story Homer." Maria told Homer.

Back at the room, "Jensen!" shouted Plata. "I Can't believe that you let my ego to get away!" "It's okay, I Believe that my 'friend's dad Homer is next.

Back in the island, it seems that Homer get to see in his fantasy of which was a bunch of Ned Flanders' or Flandereses has he uses the term.

"Ahh! Too many neds!" Homer shouted as the others looked confused. "Uh Homer buddy," said Rodolfo. "We don't see anything."

"Yeah, I Think that your imagination's running away from you." replied Marge.

As Homer gets away, he seems that he was losing color. "Now I'm losing color!" As the others get to yell for Winston and Cuphead."Why do you need us?" asked Winston as Cuphead shows Homer. "Oh, that's why." as Cuphead gets to tell Homer. "You must remember one memory that could help you!"

As Homer gets to remember that something, that it was coming back to him. "Space, my favorite memory, I Was astronaut!"

As we head over to his flash back

(Homer's POV)

I Was simply had to be with Buzz Aldrin and some other astronaut, I was prepared to go to space and well, I think that I smugged some potato chips, that is until I hit the ant farm and cause those ants to fly over, so I had to let the ship fell down and broken the door and used the door to keep it shut and then we had to head back to earth and proclaimed a hero, however, that rod I used that became a hero.

(End POV)

As we head back to present time as Homer regain his color. "Oh Homie." as Marge went up to him as Maria laughed. "You lose your chance to be a hero to a glowing rod? that's funny!"

"I was serious."

Jensen and Plata were furious! "I can't believe that idiot had survived that!" said Jensen. "Now for my finale, I hope that the soon-to-be-retired White Pandera will have a chance to be losing everything!"

As the adults find their way to leave, it seems that Rodolfo saw his fantasy as they get to see that villains as they're going to make it as they're going to see that Miracle City being under attack as they could as Rodolfo turn himself into the white Pandera where nobody but Maria get to see that fantasy leaving the others confused. "I Don't get it, he's supposed to be retiring." replied Homer. "Yeah, why is he going superheroing around."

As Rodolfo gets to see that Maria gets to leave him once again, the others get to see that he snapped back as he see that she and the others are losing their color to become colorless zombies. "No, No, I'm supposed to be retiring, not continuing!" as Rodolfo gets to lose his color. "Oh no, Rodolfo's losing his color!" shouted Maria as he is.

"Hey Cuphead!" Shouted Homer. "Winston, Help us!" as they appear. "Sorry folks, you're on your own."

"That's right friends," said Winston. "Your guesses are good are yours." as they disappeared.

"Come on Rodolfo, there's got to be that one memory that you need to remember!" replied Marge.

As he gets to pull off his wallet, he saw a picture of him and Maria and Manny when he was a baby and then he smiled. "Yeah, I Guess that I did." he said as he gradually regaining color. "You won't get away with this Jensen!"

(Rodolfo's POV)

I remember that I was fighting El Val Madre, and I was simply too yellow to fight to him, that's where I dropped my wallet, but that's when Manny turn into El Tigre and had to get it back by fighting the monster, and just to let you know that he had to use it as he got out in time and I Would never get to face my fear if it wasn't for him.

(END POV)

As we head back to Rodolfo, he regain his color 100% as they get to see it as they get to hear Cuphead's voice "Congratulations, you may have won Fantasy Island and as your reward, I'm going to give you something in return." as they got $1,000.00 per adult, some hats, and some smiley face stickers on their shirts. "Well, I'll be, it seems that we're so happy that we could've need our kids help all along." replied Marge.

"And how," said the Professor. "Not only that we survived Illusion Island but also that we need to stick, work _and_ survive to win together as a team." as they all laughed.

As Jensen gets to shouts "I can't believe, they beat though all of my Illusions!"

"Gee, sorry Jensen, I guess that I could've followed as possible." as Jensen knows it. "I guess that I'm going to finish the job myself!" as he gets to distory the island.

"Don't worry everyone, thanks to this wand I found, we can get off the island in no time." said Homer to the others.

"What about Winston and Cuphead?" asked Marge. "I'm sure they'll survive." as they got off the Island, Plata destroys it.

"that's the end of that island, now back to Bart and his luck to be running out." as he gets to watch him.

What's going to happen to Bart? We'll find out next chapter as his luck will continue being good or gone bad.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: if you had to know what kind of references, they are, here's the list.

Professor's Story:Powerpuff Girls 1998 Episode Powerproff  
Maria's story:El Tigre Episodes The Mother Of All Tigres, A Mother's Glove and The Return of Plata Lisguaista  
Roger and Jessica's Story:Their own movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 1988  
Homer's Story:Simpsons Season 5 episode Homer Space Out With Buzz Aldrin  
Marge's Story:Simpsons Season 2 episode The Way They Were  
Rodolfo's Story:El Tigre Episode Yellow Pandera

-I'm sorry I Didn't get them all, I was really busy on the bright side, this 3-parted chapter has honored Cuphead in his own video game called "Cuphead:Don't Deal With The Devil" now on XBOX one and PS4 and even on the PC so yeah, I wanted you to know.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Before we began, I just would like to say that we're going back to Las Vegas Plot because we get to see that Jensen that

Part 4:The Plan That Jensen Thought Was According To Plan

Chapter 3:Getting Poor And Poorer

Jensen knew that the adults are finally free out of Illusion Island thanks to Winston and Cuphead, but it didn't stop him, no what he need to let Bart to lose all of his money.

"Place your bets folks, Place your bets." as Bart gets to put his chips on black, he saw the ball got put into the roulette wheel, it was bouncing around when got landed on the black. "Black 15, winner!" as Bart gets upset.

As more as he could see that he was losing his money as we speak, and as he could be making as possible, he knew that was going to make sure that he was going to learn that he was trying to win as possible as he was going to make as he was going to make to win as he tries to hard, however that he seems that he loses so easily that all of his money had to go out of his bucket as he could possible could.

As Daffy and Donald ran into Lisa and Frieda, they had to find him. "Have you seen Bart? we need to save him before he make his biggest mistake of his life!" replied Lisa. "Yeah, and we need to tell him that Jenda need him that-" as Daffy interrupts Frieda as he gets to see that he need to see that he's down to his last casino chips.

As he looked into one of then, he kissed the green casino chip and said "You and your friend are my only hope left." as he drop the green chip, he was going to get it as an old guy has picked it up and Bart was down to his only casino chip of which it was red. "Oh well, $5.00 is better then nothing." as he gets to the cashier, he knew that he was going to pass them out.

"Poor Bart, I feel bad for him." replied Daffy.

As Jensen gets to see that he might get to see that he was going to make it as his plan as possible.

As Jenda and Marge get to them, Marge asked. "What just happened?"

"Bart's going to cash in his last $5.00 so he could be just out of luck." as Bart went to the teller, he knew that he cashed in his remaining chip as he has to notice about it.

As Numbuhs 3 and 5 came in, they get to see that Bart has cashed in his remaining $5.00. "All that just for five dollars?" replied Numbuh 5. "I can't believe that after the adults survived that stupid Island, and Bart just ended up with $5.00? What was he thinking?" asked Numbuh 3.

As Jenda got worried, she knew that she could be worrying as much about it. "I never had this problem with Todd Flanders."

As they could feel like it, it seems that Tom and Ben gets to notice about it. "You know boss, you destroy Illusion Island but you let them to get away anyway."

"No Matter, as Bart got down to $5.00, I think that I could get a little word with him."

Do you think that Bart get to believe him or not? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put those comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is my first chapter since November 11th of which exactly of 19 days ago and I bet that when we last left off Bart Simpson, Jensen seems to be letting that he's causing him to lose all that money as they would as they could follow when they're going to learn that they're going to worry, but on the bright side, the adults are no longer on Illusion or did you miss that 2 chapters ago? Anyway, it seems that it's about to be put into motion.

Part 4: Jensen's plan according to plan

Chapter 4: Jensen's announcement

As Bart got his $5.00, he knew that was going to be that he was seriously sorry that he let everyone down. "Oh Bart, it's not your fault you ended up with $5.00." said Marge. "Besides, I think that it could be great to start all over."

"$5.00?! Bart Simpson, you're not think that I shall have a retirement party with this amount of money, do you?" asked Rodolfo.

"I'm sorry Mr. R., this is all that I'm saving for your party." Bart said. "Maybe that I Could get Jensen to help me, maybe that I Could get some money." As he run off.

"I Don't think that he's going to take it well." said Marge.

As Jenda and Blossom gets to search for Bart, they ran into Jensen. "Aha! I Thought I find you here!" Said Blossom. "Hello girls, do you expect that it could be that I might get to see that it was going to be that quite as they would knew that he was going to be rich enough?" asked Jensen.

"Oh Hello Jensen, I was wondering if you seen Bart." Jenda said.

"Well, I Think that you get to see that it was going to notice that it was going to see that you're going to notice about it that it was going to be that it ain't my problem."

"Well, it's my problem and I think that it was going to be that it was going to learn that quite as they could notice that was simply as they get to understand that it was going to see that it should be that it was going to knew that it might had to see that it was going to learn that it was going to be that easy enough that you're going to notice about."

"Thanks just the same, I think that we're going to see that quite as they get to see that he took Jenda's purse and plan into Bart's pants as he turn around. "Oh Hello Jensen, I didn't expect to see you there." he said.

"Hello Bart, listen, I think that you're wondering how your luck turn so bad so fast, huh?" Said Jensen. "Yeah, I think that Lady Luck isn't trusting me anymore so I think that it could be that quite as they could that it was going to see that it was going to be that simply had to get though the distance, huh?"

"Why not we talk at a private matter, Hmm?"

As they get to a fight, of which there are two kangaroos fighting each other as they could be that Bart and Jensen are talking.

"You see, I Think that you're going to make your friends and family and girlfriend family as they could see that it was going to see that they could notice that they're going to notice that it was going to notice that it was going to see that it was going to go home with $5.00."

"But they found out that I have that money, I Think that it should be that it was going to be that quite eerily that could be that it was going to let them down completely."

"Yes, but I think you're going to be the only cheapskate in the group, but you don't have to be, because he notice that he was going to be that quite experienced to make them proud."

"Gee thanks Jensen, you're a pal." Said Bart. "I knew that you're a good guy." as Jensen chuckles evilly. "I Didn't say that." as bart frowns. "For you see, I Think that you got some money, as I think that you're going to learn that quite as they get to feel like it."

"But I-I-I ended up with $5.00, how much more did you want me to get?"

"Let me see," as one of Jensen's men gets reviled that a big check. "You own your friends and family, $215,782,251.35." As Bart got worried. "Now, I believe that you already got $5.00, so you only got $215,782,246.35 to go." as he leaned into Bart. "So tell me, How do you sleep at night?"

"I sleep just fine, what's that got to do with anything?" He asked.

"Goodbye Bart Simpson, Enjoy your money, five's left of it." as he walked away and laughed evilly.

"Hey, wait a minute, you can't do that! I need to make sure that you're going to need that money bad!" as he gets to see that he got though the emergency bell as he rang it.

As the PTA announced "All guests to the lobby, All guests to the lobby." as they get to the lobby, they get to see of what was going on here.

"What's the big idea Doc?" asked Bugs. "Yeah, what's this all about?" asked Maria.

As all of the guests have arrived. "You probably wondering why I brought you here," he said. "I have an announcement to make," as he gets to be sitting stand to the clerk's desk. "There's a robbery in progress." as everyone gasps. "My dad's a cop!" shouted Frieda. "And I hope that he can capture the thief!"

"Yes, thank you Frieda, and just to be making to do so, I Think that-" as one guest interrupted. "I Stole all of the towels in the guest bedroom!" she tells them as the guests gasps.

"No, that's not it, I Think that-" Another one interrupted. "I'm not really a real customer," as he revealed to be a leprechaun. "I'm a leprechaun!" as he gets to put on his hat and pipe as he did the Irish dance. "And he's not a owl who eats mice." Said the mouse who's been caught by an owl. "I eat leprechauns!" as he gets to eat the leprechaun as he ran away by made the customers laughed. "No that's not it, what's it is-" as an adult with a bad haircut and a green shirt and yellow pants and brown shoes interrupted him. "I'm Specifically going to turn all adults into toddlers!" as the crowd laughed.

"In a matter of years, there's going to be a ray that can turn people into toddlers, why toddlers you asked? Because they're a little older then babies and they feel as they get to see that their homes had become their tot worlds!" As the crowd laughed at him. "All right, this is getting nowhere, I understand that there's a purse theif around!" as the crowd got shocked.

"Is there really a purse thief?" Asked Isabella. "Yes, yes there is." as he pointed out to Bart. "And that I believe that Bart Simpson's a thief."

"Hey, does anyone care about the whole cartoon world gets turn into toddlers?" asked the bad haircut guy.

"NO!" Answered the crowd as he gets walk away, as they turn back to Bart.

"Oh come on, sure that I once shoplift a video game, that doesn't mean that-" As he pulled out Jenda's Purse, the crowd gasps. "I've been framed!"

"Bart, is that true?" Asked Jenda. "No, no, no, you don't believe that, I'm innocent, I Think that it could be that I would never get to steal that so I think that it was going to be that-" As Jenda gets to walk away. "Oh no!" as Frieda turn away from this scene.

"Take Bart to jail!" as the crowd cheers as they get to see that quite as they're going to see it when his friends, Manny, Tommy, The KND Boys and Phineas get to stop them. "WAIT A MINTUE, WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE!" Numbuh 2 shouted as the crowd stopped. "Now you may believe that I can't choose between Good and Evil," as Manny announced. "And I know that you can't kill two birds with one stone, but you could never believe that Bart's guilty, he's innocent!"

"That's right." said Marge as she gets with the boys. "I know that Bart maybe bad in the past, but he's still my special little guy."

"Yeah, and you'll never get to see of Bart's picture of him wearing an embarrassing photo at last year's Christmas party." as Tommy gets to show it. "Thanks a lot pickles," embarrassed Bart. "Now everyone can see."

"Why thank you Tommy, you and your friends have made your points, we made a horrible mistake." said Jensen. "You're welcome." said Marge. "Take the boys and the blue hair woman with her too."

"WHAT?!" Shocked Manny and Marge as they get to be taken away. "YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY SON AND WIFE AWAY!" Shouted Homer. "Manny Rivera, I can't believe you're going to jail!" Shouted Maria as she's hyperventilating.

The Crowd has been applauded and cheered. "Everybody Gamble!" All of the rest of the casino went back to gambling as Lisa gets to find this suspicious. "there's something not right in this establishment." she said.

What could Lisa be suspicious about Bart being framed, will Bart get to hold on to his $5.00, and how much more that Jensen get away with? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comments box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I believe that they made references in the chapter, the two kangaroos who happen to be that they're the same Kangaroos from the montage from the 1989 movie _All Dogs Go To Heaven,_ of where Itchy and Charlie wins a lot of money, the customer who reveal to be a leprechaun towards in the end of the _Fairly Oddparents_ episode "Truth or Cosmoquenses", and it similar to SpongeBob's Embarrassing Christmas photo from the end of the _SpongeBob Squrepants_ episode "The Secret Box" so if you understand that, I'm sure you'll learn the better by now.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: When we last left off Bart Simpson, he was framed by Jensen, it was until that his mom and his friends that they suddenly are going to jail with him, and one of the guests that he's crazy about turning every toon in the cartoon world gets turn into toddlers so yeah, I Think that it could be possible.

Part 5: Things Never had gone worse in Vegas

Chapter 1: Situations had to be made

It was that after Bart and his Mom and friends had gone to jail, Maria had to see that she was worrying. "Our dear friend Bart has been taken to jail and now we lost our leader! What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I say that Jensen has to be shown that he's responsible for everything he's done to our trip so we're going to save him." said Sam.

"Are you nuts?" said Homer. "The boy has done it for once and he seems that he lost his girlfriend to that rich jerk."

"I can do it this Mr. Simpson, I had a dream that I Was half-human Half-Ghost like my boyfriend Danny, and I was Samantha Phantom!"

"I Think that we're going to use a shovel to dig to jail and free Master Bart!" said Mr. Herriman. "And I Believe that Miss Frances will do the job." as he gives her the shovel. "thanks just the same Mr. Herriman, but I don't need that because we'll all be in jail ourselves."

"I Say that we're going to use a slingshot and throw ourselves into jail!" replied Roger. "That's great Mr. Rabbit, but how the heck are we're going to do that?" asked Johnny Test.

"It's so easy Little brother," said Susan. "I Think that we're going to use that we're going to use Bart's slingshot to make it big and then we'll get to make it as they get to see that one by one we'll get to save Bart in no time."

"Yeah, expect no experiments on Las Vegas trips or we're grounded." said Mary.

"Oh yeah." Susan frowns. "Any other plans?"

As Fiona and Jake Appears "How about we let Prince Gumball to allow that they're going to send down his guards?" asked Fiona. "Yeah, that that'll take good care of him." said Cake. "No, how did you keep coming here anyway?" asked Angelica. "Hmm, you're right. Come on Cake, let's go back to Ahh."

"Yeah, we thought it was a pretty good idea." Said Fiona as they leave.

"How about that we're selling liquor to those guards, I'm doing great in Vegas!" said Moe. "Moe, that's your answer to everything." said Homer. "Okay, I-I-I'll see you back in town." as Moe get back to you, I'll Promise." as he gets to leave.

"I Think it we need to let Chris Goodman to distract him by selling some watches." said Johnny Bravo. "Johnny, that's a silly idea, where are we're going to gets their watches?" asked his Momma.

As the others look into their watches, they get to make as they could possibly as they get to notice that it Johnny's idea didn't work.

"Well, I Think that we could go for another option." as they turn over to the Professor. "Come on, I told you once, I told you twice, I told you twice, I told you 10 times, I will not get to be Power Prof again!" he protested.

"Come on, you can do it Professor," said Blossom. "Please?" said all three powerpuffs together. "No, and that's that!"

As Sam came to her. "Listen, when you created the prefect little girl, you use Sugar, Spice and Everything nice, and what did you add to the concoction?"

"Uh, Vegetarian Meat?" asked the Professor. "No, Chemical 'X", and with that, the Powerpuff Girls are born, with their ultra superpowers, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, have dedicated their lives to fight crime and the forces of evil!"*

As the others looked into Sam and the Professor. "But when you see them to save the day, you barley get to spend time with them anymore and you have no choice but to become a powerpuff yourself, or rather a Power Prof!"**

"You're right, it's time that I get to be that we're going to be that be that guy again!" As he gets pull off his secret brief case, he was going to show then that he put on his uniform as he get that he has to use it when they're going to do that it was going to be that he became Power Prof as the others cheered.

Back with Jensen with his Henchmen whom he's having a hard time. "You better to make sure that you use all that money with that Jenda girl!" said Tim. "Yeah, or else you're going to spend a date with a very special date with my mother!" said Ben.

"Don't worry, I Think that I'll get to be that Jedna's boyfriend just yet." Said Jensen. "You better, or you're going to feel that you're going to get some help. with her." As they pointed to Maria's separated Super ego as she smile evilly with him.

In Jail, Bart and the others gets to see that they get to see that they could notice about it. "Thanks a lot Mom, now I'll never get to see that it could be that it was never get so time worthy."

"At this rate, I think that Frieda might get to see that fail about it." Said Manny. "Don't you worry buddy, I think that it was simply that we got to find a way out of there." said Numbuh 2.

You got your wish Numbuh 2 because Minnie Mouse came to the rescue. "Minnie, Oh aren't you a set for sore eyes!" replied Marge. "Shh! Do you want to wake the guard?" Asked Minnie. "Oh, right! sorry." Marge whispered.

As she puts an pair of earmuffs on his head as she gets to tell them. "I came here to tell you that the Professor came to the superheroing." Said Minnie.

"Really, that's great!" said Bart. "And then, my dad gets to be the White Pandera one last time before he gets to retire!"

It was until then they get to notice that she gets to tell them about everything, so she had to sure that she's telling that everything when the Professor I mean Power Prof gets to tell him that. "That could be a simple reason about it." as he gets to use a videotape as he uses on the VCR as he gets to show them.

 _"With Bart and his friends out of the way, I'll shall get to be that I'll get to be that Jenda's boyfriend."_ as the others looked shocked. "Jedna's in trouble! we got to save her!" said Bart.

"I'm afraid, there's nothing that you can do." said Minnie. "You gave up way too easily Minnie." Said Power Prof. "I'll get to use it as they get to see that it was going to be that simply that a way to do it, if Manny can get to make sure that you're going to use it." As Manny took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it."

As Manny gets to spin that Buckle, he was going though a transformation as he grow some tiger ears as his clothes changed into his suit, came out a tiger tail as Manny's closes his eyes and open them up as they turn green, and he give out his Tigre roar "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" As he spin as he shouts "EL TIGRE!"

"Now that's the El Tigre we know!" said Marge. "Okay, so what's the next step?" asked Tommy. "I Haven't got that far yet." replied Power Prof as the others groan. "I'll guess that I'm going to use that chain and pull." as he gets to use his Tigre claw to reach the keys as he gives to Power Prof as he unlock the cell.

"Come on, Jenda can't end up with that traitor Jensen!" as they could get out of there.

What will happen next? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: There are only 2 references in this chapter, and here they are:

*=Sam was telling the Professor about the Powerpuff Girls that were created as similar to the original 1998 series opening to _The Powerpuff Girls._

 _**=_ She also tells him about how he became Power Prof the first time in the classic 1998 series episode "Power Prof".


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This is the first chapter since December 3rd as of 31 days of last year, and I believe that it ain't going to notice that PowerProf AKA Professor Utonium and Manny turn into El Tigre, he notice it that he could be that it ain't going to make sure that it was going that quite interested as they get to make sure that it ain't things between them and that.

Part 5:Things ain't looking good in Vegas

Chapter 1: What happens in Vegas DOESN'T stay in Vegas for once

As Powerproff gets to explain it ain't going to make sure that it ain't going to be good that is was going make sure that it wasn't good. "So let me see if I Get this straight." he said. "You mean if I could rot in jail while Jenda had to become a girlfriend to the wrong guy?" As he gets to cry. "I Was supposed to be going home with her happy!" as he cry.

"Bart, don't cry!" said Manny AKA El Tigre. "Just remember, you're the leader and leaders get to see that it ain't going to cry!"

"That's right, I believe if I cry for Kuki, I could feel the same too!" Said Wally AKA Numbuh 4 as they look into him. "What? even I Get decommissioned at 13 years old , I Think that I Could get to feel as she and I Could become a couple together as they could do."

As Bart continued to cry, Marge knew that she gets out of the jail cell that it was going to make it as they could see it was she had to get him some tissues as they could as they get to make sure that it was going to make it as they could notice that when Bart stopped crying, he smiled that his mom that could be that quite as they could as they could feel as they get to make sure that it was going to see that quite as they get as they could see that Marge could do that.

"Mom, you can fit the bars." said Bart as she notice it. "Gee, I Guess I should try that in the first place, huh?" as Bart gets to smile as he could feel like some as they could notice it as they could feel as they're going to get out. "Come on, get the keys and let's get out of there."

As Minnie leads escape from the jail cell, that way it could be that it was going to be that it was going to see that it was that it was going to notice that there was an alarm. "Cheese it, it's a Jailbreak!" Said Bart. "Don't worry, I Think that I Could handle this with my grandpapi!" as El Tigre gets to make sure that it going to be that they could notice it as they might had to learn that they could stop that Jensen.

"All right, but I Think that this is going to be the very last time." as he get to put on those boots as he took off his glasses, he felt that his room began to spin around!

Meanwhile, back at the hotel...

Frieda looked into her blue dress as she gets to see that she was going to enjoy that she was going to be that she was going to learn that she was beautiful as she could possible as she could had to be.

"Wow, I bet that my sisters and mom and dad and even my band members get to see me now." she said. "Wow, I bet that they could see you that you're going to drop out of school as you and the atomic sombreros are going to that tour with that British kid."

As Jedna gets to take a look up in the night sky as she gets to look as she managed to make it as she could notice it as she gets to know about it. "I can't believe that Bart would get to steal a purse from me, me, his own girlfriend."

"Ah, don't you worry about it, I think that it could be that it was going he was such a sweet innocent guy, but he turns out to be such a criminal."

"Well, the fact is he never was the thief, and I think that my conclusion." said Lisa. "I think that Jensen is behind everything." She said. "What are you talking about?" asked Jedna. "Yeah Lisa, what _are_ you talking about?"

"I think that Jensen might get to see that he was planning that he was going to be that he was going to use us as they that do notice it when they could feel as they would feel that we're buying but we're not, for you see that he planed your purse that he was going to be that he had to set Bart up so he could get him into jail."

"Yes, and it seems that Numbuh 5 found out that Jensen that it was going to see that it was going to believe that he was going to set them up as they could notice it." said Abagail AKA Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, and while Manny had to go with that Miss big shot, I'm glad that I'm going to take my band out for a tour." said Frieda.

"I think that it could be that quite as they would notice it as they get to see that quite as they get to make it as they would notice it as they get to see that it was nothing that it was going to make it harder."

"The only way to save the day is to bring a certain superhero to save the day one last time before he retries once for all." said Bugs as they looked into Rodolfo. "What? Just I'm retired that doesn't mean that it ain't going to see that he was going to feel like it." he said.

"Come on, I think that kicking that Jensen's butt that could be the final mission for the white pandera." said Buttercup. "I think that she's got a point," said Tommy. "Besides, I won't get to see that quite as they get it as they get it as they might had to see you inside him."

"NO WAY!" Rodolfo shouted as he calmed down. "I mean, Mrs. Rivera wants me to retire first, but I was to busy having fun." As Frankie gets to him. "Listen to us Mr. Rivera!" as he slapped him. "You got to make sure that you get to your senses, for everybody here!"

"The only way to save the day while Bart's in jail, is to send in the White Pandera." said Homer. "I couldn't agree more." said Marge. "What? You're letting the White Pandera to save the day one last time?!" replied Dagget. "I Don't know who you are anymore, and I don't know who Rodolfo is anymore either." said Maria. "They're right, you must be nuts!" said Sam as Homer pulled her shirt. "Exactly, that's why this plan will get to stop Jensen and his diabolical plan!"

"Have you been drinking beer again?" asked Sam, Dagget and Maria all together.

As Rodoflo looked at everyone at Chris had to stare like a stuff animal as Kuki had tears in her eyes. "Okay, but I get to try it once more before I get to retire once and for all." as he gets to boots, he gets to puts on the boots, as he took off his glasses as the room began to spin around.

He had to see that he sees that his suit got turn white, and then he bulked up his muscles and then he gets to show that he was going to make that he gets to do his heroic pose as he gets as they could as they see him as he gets to see that he was going to reveal that he was going to make it as they could see that he's now...

"WHITE PANDERA!"

As the others as they to be quite to believe that he was going to make it as they could get that he's going to stop Jensen as Frankie and Sam are going with him.

"Do you think that he'll be all right?" asked Mr. Herriman. "I He'll just do just fine." said the Professor.

"Not as fine as I'm going to be." said Frieda. "Besides, I Think that I could go for a great career." as Frieda's Parents get to came in here. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"We can't overheard that you're going on that tour with that British boy." said her mom Carmela. "That's right, and I bet that he's way better then that Rivera boy." said her father Emiliano.

"Gee, I don't think that it could be that quite that necessary, because my ex-husband gets to be the White Pandera one more time before he remarried me." said Maria. "In the meantime, I Think that Homer gets along with the Thousand-Dollar Host every well."

As Homer and Chris Gets to see that quite to have quite the conservation. "You see, I think that winning that $1,000.00 that be good for answering questions that are worth from $0.01 to exactly that up much." said Homer.

"I believe so," said Chris. "I believe so."

As Maria and Carmela rolled their eyes.

Will Rodolfo get to be that stopping that Jensen as the White Pandera one last time before he goes into retirement full time? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments the comment box and have a nice day, thank you.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter short, but I made two (2) bloopers because I forgot to over save the chapter, so yeah, I hope that you could forgive about that, once again, thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This is the first chapter since January 4th as of 7 days ago, and as Rodoflo gets to be the White Pandera one more time, he knew that he's going to take care of that Jensen, meanwhile, Bart, his mom, Manny AKA El Tigre, The KND Boys Wally And Hoagie AKA Numbers 2 & 4, and Tommy, whom that they escape from prison that Minnie have save them, as the police gets to see that they're going to save the day as they could get it as they might had to do about it.

Part 5: Things Ain't Looking Good At Vegas

Chapter 2: White Pandera VS Jensen

It was that the police are looking for the escapees as they could find them as they get to capture them and put them back in jail. "We're going to find those criminals and we're going to be putting them back in jail." as he gives out because that they could find that they're going to find them as they get to see that they're going to the wanted posters.

Meanwhile, Frankie and Sam gets to sneak up as they could get into the office as they could find out as they get to see that quite as they get to stop Jensen. "Mr. Herriman doesn't want him to be doing this!" replied Sam. "We got no plan for this because that he was simply as he could work hard that he was going to show like it, and more importantly, he just makes sure that he was going to become a superhero again!"

"No, he and everyone else are right." said Frankie. "We got to stop Jensen so they could get it as they would notice it as they could save the day!" as he goes into Rodolfo. "Are you ready to fight as the White Pandera one last time Mr. Rivera?" As the White Pandera gets to pound his hands. "I'm ready to stop him!" as he gets to fight him.

As Jensen gets to see that something bad is about that he was going to make sure that nothing's going to stop him, nothing expect...

"WHITE PANDERA!" as the White Pandera gets to see that he was going to stop him. "So, you think that you're going to stop me, huh? Well, that's something that's going to go for it."

As he gets to punch it. "What the...?"

"Sorry Jensen, but putting Bart in Jail is what they had to make sure that they could notice it as they get to see that they're going to find out that you're going to stop them as they could get it as they get to do so."

As Jensen gets up, he was going to do as he was going to fight against him as they could as they get to punch as they could get it as they might had to give out a punch, as the girls gets to see that they could get it as they get to make it as they get to notice it as they're going to make sure that he's fighting right.

Back at our heroes, they get some things around there as they could get it as of their own. "All right, we got to make sure to tell everybody that they could get it as we could found out about him." Bart explained. "But what about Frieda?" asked Manny as El Tigre. "Don't worry, I Don't care if she could ended up with Mark Charleston, but whatever it is, I'm sure that we could be that we're going to stop him." as they ran into Bugs. "Bugs!" replied Manny. "Eh, you want to be avoided to be back into prison, huh? Well, I can help you, but you got to do exactly as I tell you to do."

"But Frieda, she's going to end up with-" as Bugs lipped Manny. "Save it doc, I want to be a part of this." As he gets to see that he was going be that he was going to show that he was going to do about it, he was going to put inside his suitcase. "Oh, it's deep," Marge said. "Deeper then a suitcase should be." as he pushed her into it, as Bart, Manny, Number 4, and Tommy gets to add it, but Number 2 was too fat. "A Little help?" As he gets to be push him into him as well as Maria appeared. "Let me help them too," She cried. "It's not fair!" as she gets to cry like crazy. "I must be dreaming," Bugs said. "We didn't want to stop be stopping this Jensen character _this_ crazy." as Maria cried. "Okay, grab this suitcase." as Bugs and Maria gets to see that quite as they get to feel as they get to escape it.

Back at the fight, Rodolfo AKA The White Pandera gets to punch to the left and punch to the right as he gets to be that quite as they get to see that quite as they get to make it as they had to go for it, as his Jensen's girlfriend gets to came in here. "Kill the Pandera, Kill The Pandera, Kill The Pandera!" as she gets to hit into a wall as they get back to their fight.

As they get to fight on it, they get to make sure as they could get as they would.

Jensen was blocking as he could as they could go into the distance. "We'll get it boss!" as his henchmen Tim and Ben gets to stop them as they could get is as they missed. As the fight continued, they had to give out a punch as they could get it as they could get it as they're going to fight into a seem needless as they could get as they make sure that they could get it as they get to notice as they could had to make sure that he was simply as they get to use it as the White Pandera gets to use a shocking punch thunder kick as Jensen as he gets landed on the ground.

"YAHOO!" shouted Jensen as the girls get to hear.

As they get to fight, they get to see that they're going to fight over as they could as they get to make sure that quite as they might as they get to make sure that it wasn't going to learn that they could notice it as they get to see that he gets himself into a corner.

"Well Well Well White Pandera, it seems that you're going to see that you're going to see that it was going to learn that Jenda's going to be selling it to the worst job ever, and then your friends that could be that they could ended up being poor and then you will get to relive that nightmare that you went on you went that could be that it was going to be that quite as they get to make sure that they came here poor, and they're leaving poor."

"You're lying!" said the Pandera. "You don't know how much as they could possibly as they could get it as they might had to do anything about it!" said the White Pandera. "You used my only son so you can use him that that to be using your girlfriend on him!" as they would notice it as they get to make sure that they could be that it was never get to be that he was going to feel into it, and then, they could notice that see that it was going to be a big failure and such."

"Oh trust me, I think that you're going to enjoy it." as he gets to defy gravity as he gets to feel as he sees that he was flying as they could feel as they might had to get it as they would notice it. "You know that you're flying by pretending, aren't you?" as Jensen landed on his feet, he gives out his thunder on him. "What the heck was that?" Asked the pandera. "Oh, that's something that you don't get to see that quite as they get to see it, I Think that's my thunder bolt."

"But that's cheating!" he exclaimed.

"To you and your health!" as he gets to see that he was going to fight as he gets to make sure that he was going to fight as they get to use two powers against each other as they could, as the White Pandera gets to let it go of the power, Jensen fell down. "The Winner!" Announced Frankie as she and Sam laughed.

What Will Happen Next? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: For those of you _Looney Tunes_ fans as myself, I believe that he was going to be that quite as they could helping Bart and the others, as well as Maria whom she had to help, how about that fight thought, pretty awesome, huh? Anyway, I hope that we all that quite as get to fight as Frankie and Sam gets to watch it.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: This is the first chapter since January 11th as an almost a month ago, so they could get it as they had to notice it when they could get it as they had to noticed that Rodoflo AKA the White Pandera for the last time before he retired so he had to beat up Jensen after begin responsible for everything! So what are our heroes going to do next? Let's find out

Part 5: Things aren't looking good in Vegas

Chapter 3: A Big Show That They Won't Soon Forget

After defeating Jensen, The White Pandera and the girls had to make sure as they get down to the stage as they could find as they could get as they get to find out as they might had to notice about it, when they ran into Bart, the boys, and the moms, Marge and Maria. "Manny, what are you doing out of jail?" replied Manny.

"I happen to be that be free of that jail!" explained Manny. "Bart need to get back with Jedna so she could get it as they could be together or else that they could be apart." Marge told Rodolfo next. "Well, we need to make sure that we'll get to save Jedna first, and then to do so!" as Maria looked surprised. "Rodolfo! I thought I told you can't go the White Pandera anymore!" "I Know but I had to be that one more time so I could save the day before I retire once and for all!"

"And I don't want Frieda to be ending up with Mark Charleston!" Bart replied as they could go to the tables, they had to see that they could see as they might had to feel as they're going to show that they're going to feel as they get to notice it as possible.

"Bart, look!" said Marge as they get to see that there are police cops as they get to search for their prisoners. "We can't find our girlfriend in this situation, there are police everywhere!" Said Marge. "Don't worry Mrs. Simpson, I could trick them as possible." as he gets to leave as he gets to show that quite as they could that. "Excuse me, I know where your prisoners are." he told them. "He went to the Plaza."

"Thanks El Tigre!" as they get to be that quite that to there. "Good going Manny, but how do we get to Jedna and Jensen?" as Manny gets to see that they could get to show as they would make it.

Later, as they make it back to the hotel room, Emilio saw Manny. "Manny! I Heard that you're in prison, how did you escape?" he demanded. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." said Manny. "What we need is to take care of Jensen."

"Well, do you what you have in mind? Because all that I'm think that we could be that we're using Powerprof again."

"Don't even try." said the Professor. "Not that I want." said Manny. "What I need is to get anyone to be that quite as they get to be showing off here."

"Well, I was going to know that the only way to get back to normal is a help of Sam." as their Goth-Vegetarian friend gets to look at the scrapbook as her time as a member of Team Phantom.

"What do you know about it?" Asked Mickey. "Well, I Think that if there's my time as catching ghosts, then catching liars and criminals is something that I could try." explained Sam. "But since we're talking about the same page here, I think that we could be that we get to use it as they might had to work hard about it." as she gets to use it as they could get some." As she tells Jessica to bring out her dark princess uniform, she throws it to her as they could get it as she gets to enjoy as she gets to use it as they might had to do so. "All right people we might get here as they could get to feel as Jensen gets to be getting away from everything as we get to know about it, that's what I had a plan to stop him before it's too late."

As Sam gets to pull off the map. "All right, we get to see that it was going to make it as they could as they could get it as they might as they get to make it when they might had to feel as they had to span out. "All right, we might get 5 of us to disguise as show girls and then, we get to make sure as they get to use it as they could see, then Daffy and I get to be that throw some water balloons as they could as they might had to see it!"

Then they looked into the plan as they get to make sure as they could notice it when they could go though the plan as they had to make sure that they're going to use it as they might had to see that they could get as they could go though the plan, as Sam done explaining it. "All right, are there any questions?" she asked. "Yeah," said Bubbles as she rose her non-existed hand. "Does this happen a lot?" As they turn over to the readers.

"Well Toons, glad you come up with it." As the guy explained. "As you can see..." as we head over to a story.

Guy's POV

This is a true story, it happen of a friend of a friend of mine, and what we get to know that he and his wife had to go las vegas too, of course he was quite the gambler, but his wife just wanted to see the sights as they could see that it was going to be that quite as they make it as they could feel as they would notice about it, but as I get to notice about it, it was nothing that he wanted to gamble, so they could get it, so this guy Jensen wanted to ruin his life, kinda what he did your friend, uh, bort is it? no, it's Bart. Anyway, what he had to do is to gamble like crazy so he could make it as he gets to see that he was building up as they could get it as they might had to go win to win as they had to feel as they get to see that he lose so easily.

Jensen had to be friendly at first, but he seems that he didn't want to be that quite as they get to make sure that he was going to be that he was going to use it as they had to notice about it as they had to show that he might had to get away with hit.

So they had to make sure that he was gambling like crazy and he was going to make it as they could notice it when they could show that he was going to make it when they had to notice as understand that they're going to learn that not all is that simply had to be that it was going to make up for it but I can't blame you, you see that he was losing so easily that he didn't get to notice at first, but he feel that he's been cheated, so his wife are going to make it as they could get to worry, as for the missus, she was going to be gambling too as they could get it as they get to see that it was going to be that quite as they had to make it as they get to feel as they had to build up the losing streak, but not long as they get to go behind the back as they get to see that it was Jensen who's responsible as he gets to be that greedy as they had to believing that they could understand it.

The husband and wife's name are Charles and Cindy, and they could get as they left Las Vegas as they get to be leaving as possible. This is true story, it happen to a friend of a friend of mine, and as for Jensen, he got all of the money and as for the mister and missus, they never return to vegas ever again, so they set up their own casino, at home of course.

POV over

"So now you know." he said. "Gee, that's a very interesting story." said Sam. "Thanks for the story."

"Thank you for throwing a freaky story." said he said as the others turn back. "Gee, do you think that they'll change their minds about going back?" asked Bubbles. "Not that I would've know of, there's no turning back." said Blossom. "Maybe we'll find this couple, maybe we'll help them to change their minds." said Buttercup.

Then Sam realized. "HEY WAIT A MINTUE! We're not going to find the couple who once back here, we're going to take down the same man who ruined them."

"Sam's right, and besides, we want to return the favor!" said Danny. "But Mr. Fenton, I want to help too!" replied Bubbles. "We're going to teach him a lesson!" said Sam. "All right you don't have to pull it off."

Just then, came a knock at the door as Mr. Herriman and Suzie came to the door. "Halt, who goes there?" as the door knocker responded "It's Lisa." she replied. "Lisa?" replied Isabella. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came here so I could tell you that Jensen was behind all of this."

"Okay Miss Lisa, I think that you're going to be that you might had to be that you're going to help us." said Mr. Herriman, as he and Suzie gets to open the door. "What are you doing back here Lisa?" asked Marge. "I came back here so I could get to show Jensen as much as they could notice as they get to see because he's got wild as Vegas as wild as they could be."

"Don't you worry Lisa," said Rodolfo. "We'll take care of him." As Maria came to Lisa. "Now, just as Sam is about to exposed Jensen, and you missed a quick tribute to _Freaky Stories,_ we could build up a plan so they could had to build up the plan so they get it as they might had to feel as they get to see it, and then some." as Lisa gets to listen about it.

And so, Sam gets to be making as she gets to be that she was going to be that she was going to be that she was going enjoy that she was going make it as she could explained it for 40 minutes, and they knew that they could go for it as they might had to do so.

"All right troops, we got a night to save!"

Meanwhile, back at Frieda, she was with Mark Charleston as he gets to practice with his world tour. "What do you think love?" he asked. "Do you think that woo the crowd?"  
"Well, I Think that we could be that great," said Frieda. "But my band can be your opening act and-" as he goes to him, "You don't care of how you think, I think that it could be that simply allowable."

Back at the Ex-Prisoners, they had to go as they might had to go into the wardrobe. "Okay gang, we got to make sure that we're going to save Jedna and then we'll have to give that Jensen what for, and then we might has to learn that we could be that we had to get Jedna back and then we'll have to make sure that Frieda won't get to be end up with Mark Charleston."

And so they could get as they could see it as they get to be that quite as they get to perform with famous celebrities all over the cartoon world known are, Chip Skylark, RGB2, Darkwing Duck, Britney Britney, Emica, Mean Bob, Jay Sherman, Bill Licking, Betty Boop, Japan Sensation Puffy Amiyumi and of course, Popeye.

"Aye Crumbra, this is going to be tough." said Bart.

"Marge, I had to agree to save Jedna, but do we have to dress in these suits?" asked Maria. "Relax Maria, besides, we got to save his girlfriend." As they get to appear to the show as they could get to perform as they get to sing.

 _Chip Skylark:Bright lights are in my sole, gonna set my soul on fire!_

 _RGB2:Got a lot of money that's ready to burn, so get up stakes up on higher!_

 _Darkwing Duck: There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there,_

 _Britney Britney: And they're all out there, may devil they care_

 _Emica: And I'm the devil with love to spear so..._

 _All Singers: VIVA LAS VEGAS!_

 _VIVA LAS VEGAS!_

 _Mean Bob: Oh how I was that there were more then there are 24 hours a day_

 _Jay Sherman: 'cause there are even forty more, I Would've sleep a minute a day!_

 _Bill Licking: Oh there's blackjack and poker and the roulette wheel_

 _Betty Boop: A Fortune is won and lost on ev'ry deal_

 _Puffy Amiyumi: All you need is a heart of steal so..._

 _All Singers: VIVA LAS VEGAS! VIA LAS VEGAS!_

As Alvin And The Chimpunks gets to perform. "HELLO LAS VEGAS!" Alvin shouted as he gets to rock and roll as they get to do their band solo.

As they get to see that they're going to be that the police that they saw their escape prisoners. "Cheese it! It's the cops!" Bart shouted as they get to ran from the cops as they get to make it as they could get out of there as they get to make sure that they could run as they had to feel as they get to fun over as they might had see as they had to chase over there as they could it as their friends get to help, as the police gets to stop them. "Hello Gentlemen," said Chris. "My name is Chris Goodman, and I'm the host of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying,_ answer me this if you will, for $1,000.00, what is black and white and red all over?" as one of the policeman guessed "Uh, a Skunk having a diaper rash?"

"Good guess but that's incorrect, it's you." as Kuki and Abgail gets to dump on the roulette chips on them, as they high five each other. As they get chased as back into the stage as they could get it as they might had to go though as they get to dance as they could dance as they could feel as like it.

As Marge Scream, Maria landed on her feet and shouted "We're just innocent people!"

As they get to chase around as they could get it as Maria trip over Alvin's brothers. "Aye aye aye! Simon, Theodore, are you all right?" As Maria shouts "ALVIN!" as the others get to hop around as they could win as they could get as they might had to run into the dress room as the singers get to sing their finale.

 _Alvin: Viva Las Vegas with your neon lights flashing' and your arm bandits crashing, all those hopes are down the drain,_

 _Other Chipmunks: Turning daytime into nighttime and nighttime into day,_

 _Chip Skylark: If you seen it once,_

 _Mean Bob: You'll never be the same again!_

 _Betty Boop: I'm going to keep on the run, I'm going to have me some fun_

 _Male Voice: If it coast me every last dime!_

Then that male voice belongs to Dino Spumoni! "Ladies and Gentlemen, Dino Spumoni!" Alvin announced as they continue singing as Buddy Gecko appear as well. "And Buddy Gecko!" shouted Ami.

 _Dino Spumoni: If I wind up broke, I'll always remember to have a swinging time,_

 _Buddy Gecko: I'm going to give it everything that I got, Lady Luck let the dice stay hot!_

 _Chip Skylark: Let my shout seven with every shot so..._

 _All Singers: VIVA LAS VEGAS, VIVA LAS VEGAS, VIVA, VIVA,_

 _Alvin: LAS VEGAS!_

As Avlin had to give it a rock and roll solo ending, he explode the whole stage! "ALVIN!" Shouted other singers. "What? It's Las Vegas and I'm loving it every minute!" As the crowd gets to cheer.

As Bart and the others get to ran into Frieda and Mark. "Wow, you really _are_ with Mark Charleston." Bart remarked. "Well, this is a surprise." said Marge.

Find out what's going happen next.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day, and come to think of it, if you recognize any of the characters that performed on stage, please put the comments on them as well.

Thank You.

Closing Note: And if you don't get to remember those singers, make comments anyway.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 5: Things Aren't looking good at Vegas

Chapter 4: Marge finally gambles like crazy

It was that they had to go as they might had to though a confessional. "I hope that one of the ladies didn't die her hair blue." replied Mark.

"Oh no, it was just made that way when I was born." Marge replied. "As for other ladies, I think that they don't need to make sure that're all right."

"No Mark," Said Frieda. "One of them used to be my best friend, the other is his mother." as she walked up to him. "I Wanted to you to see that I can't get that so I thought that it was going to be that quite as they get to be that it was never happen that I wanted to make sure that I'll never get to you know that you're going though that, first Zoey and now, this show girl." Said Frieda. "Frieda, I'm sorry, I know that I haven't felt this way since Preschool and I was hoping that you happen to be that you might had to make sure that you learn that I happen go though a lot since the day I became El Tigre." he said.

"Manny, what are you saying?" Frieda asked. "All that I wanted you to know that I done a lot after my dad and Grandpapi and I saved the day and beat up every villain and put them in Jail, and now that, I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Aww." reacted the disguised ex-prisoners. "I Could never get to hurt you and I never _did_ mean to, but now, I think that we'll never had to be that we'll never get to be together." said Manny. "Goodbye." as he gets to walk away, he knew that Frieda come up with him. "Manny, wait!" as she grab his hand. "I know the same way, and I Think that you're perfect with me, and all i started out is a fight between that Dr. Chipotle and that kid with a robot mecha suit, but you that I love." as he gets to see that.

"Of course, the only reason that why that your father wants to retire in the first place is because I'm in love with him too, and I haven't regain his respect snice Manny freed me from being Plata Pelligrosa from good to evil that fast!" Maria realized.

"That'll do Girl, that'll do." said Marge to her. "But one thing that still outraged me, I think that Rebecca that such the girl that want to be that back at the buffet, sweetheart, yeah right."

"That's no sweetheart, that's Jensen's girlfriend!" Manny replied. "And Janince?"

As Janice gets to appear. "I'm a double agent, I seen to let Manny to be that to be not going to that girl but she never seen it to me."

"Janince is a double agent to Jensen, _and_ he's got a girlfriend?" as she gets to Hyperventilate. "Here Frieda, here's a paper bag." Maria gave it to her as she gets to breathe it though it. "We need somebody to tell Jedna!"

"Don't worry Frieda, I'll take care of that." said Bart. "And I get to do what I should've done all trip, and that's to gamble!" as Marge giggled.

"All right, all right, if nobody can tell me of what was going on here, then I guess that I Should had to build up as they might had to see that there's nothing wrong that it was going to be that something that I would have to know..." as Mark continues ranting, Bart and Marge gets to see Jenda and Jensen as they might had to see that it was going to believing that they get to make sure that they had to get it.

"I have a plan, but you'll have to make sure that you're going to make a distraction." explained Bart. "Right, gotcha!" as they had to sneak out. "Manny, aren't you coming?" asked Bart. "Huh? oh, uh, I think that we'll catch up with you." as they get to see it, they had to go.

"...And I would never get to see that it was a complete failure!" as he gets back to Frieda. "Come on Frieda girl, what do you say?"

"Gee, thanks for the offer, but I think that Manny's my best friend, and I can't leave him and Miracle city, he came first and that's all that matters."

"That makes us more then just friends, I Think that we might get to be that boyfriend and girlfriend." As Frieda kissed Manny, Manny gets to fly out of Mark's Dressing room and landed on the slot machine. "Wow, I haven't kissed like that since my dad and grandpapi saved Miracle City completely!"

"Right, that's it! It's go time Tiger boy!" As he gets to fight against him. "I, Too have a superhero power and that's the power of music!" As they get to fight over as they get to make sure as they get to see it as Frieda ran up into them. "Yeah, that's right, go Manny, go!"

"That's when I need to see that quite simply impossible!" and that's when Manny pushed the slot on Mark. "I'm okay!" he muffled.

Meanwhile, it seems that Jensen's henchman gets to find Marge as she gets to gamble. "That blue haired Mother's going to gamble, get him!" as she gets to gamble as she gets to do some slots as she gets to be running around the casino like Homer did to Mr. Burns Casino.*

As Marge gets to pull some of the lots each getting lucky sevens as all coins get to flow out, Marge gets to throw the dice and cause a lucky seven, and get to revail the poker player got a full house!

"That gal's driving that Casino crazy!" said Tim.

"No, that gal's turning this Casino's upside down!" said Ben. "If you boys don't stop me at this very moment, I'm going to my husband!" as they get to see that quite as they get to see that quite as she gets to be that as they been stopped by Chris Goodman. "Out of my los-" As Tim has been cut off by Chris' Fist. "So, you like being a game show host?" asked Ben. "I love being a game show host!" said the host of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying._

"Well, I think that we could be that quite interesting as they get to use this!" as he gets to flip Chris as Isabella gets to stall them next. "I think that we got patches for stopping bad guys' henchmen like you." as she called off her fireside troop as they get to chase Ginger and Addyson as they get to go there as other fireside girls get to put them into a net.

"Nothing but _Net_." replied Numbuh 2 as others groan. "Work on some of your puns, will you Hoagie?" asked Chuckie.

As Marge gets to gamble some more, they had to use it as they could get to some fun as they get to feel that both henchmen that could be that they had to slide down as they get to feel like it as they could get them as they could get them.

"What we do now that blue-haired girl's invincible?" asked Ben. "I Think we'll have to do the possible." as they say to them together. "We Surrender! Enough, no more, we can't take it anymore!" as the heroes cheered!

Tune in the final chapter if Bart could win Jenda back before Jensen wins!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You

Closing Note: In case you haven't seen that star, let me show and tell you of what that means.

*=Marge gone gambling all over the casino is resemble to _The Simpsons_ episode "$pringfelid" Homer to find her and causes havoc in the entire casino of which was later destroyed in the tenth season episode "Via Viva Flanders".


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This is the first chapter since February 2nd of this year and it happens to be that 2 1/2weeks ago, and it seems that Marge has finally got to gamble in the story, she knew that she could be that quite as she was going to be that it was simply as they could get to do some, and now the conclusion of this story as Bart finds a way to win Jedna Back and this final _does_ contain lyrics of the Bon Jovi song _Living On A Prayer_ so yeah, I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Part 5:Things aren't looking good at Vegas

Chapter 5: The Rewedding of Rodolfo and Maria

It was around that Jedna had to worry that they could get to see that she was about to make sure that she was going to see that she was about to use to do so as she was going to learn that quite as she was simply had to see Jensen. "Jensen, what happened to you?" she asked.

"It was that White Pandera, his final fight had to be with me so I thought I had to make it as they could notice that it was going to be that it was going to see that he has one last battle with me before he retire, so I thought that I could be that seriously as they could feel like it."

As they get to see that quite as they get to learn that it wasn't like that as they could as they might had to do so.

As the lights get to see that it was going to make it as they could get it as they had to build up as they had to make so.

As Foghorn Leghorn gets to announce the next act. "Ladies, I Say, Ladies and Gentlemen, this next act will get to surprise you, if you heard of them before, you might get to heard of them now! here they are, all the way from London, Mark Charleston and the squared meals!" as the audience gets to applause and cheers as we get to see that Mark gets to perform as he might had to do so, oh wait! This isn't Mark, It's Bart Simpson dressed up as Mark as fireworks gets to fly out, as he gets to see that he might had to sing.

 _Once Upon A Time, not so long ago..._

As the audience turns their excitement into despair.

 _Tommy used to be working on the docks, union's been on strike,_

 _he's been down of his luck, so tough._

As the police offers spit out his drink as he saw Bart as his eyepatch left up.

 _Gina works on the dinner all day working for her man she brings home her pay, for love, for love_

 _she said, we've got to hold on to what we got, it doesn't makes a difference if we make it or not, we got each other and that's a lot of love,_

 _We'll give it a shot, whoa-ho! we're halfway there, whoa! living like a prayer, take my hand, we'll make it I swear! Whoa! Living on a prayer!_

As he got to Jedna. "Jedna, Honey, I never met to hurt you, all that I was trying to do is to make you to be happy, I can't give you some diamonds, jewels, swimming pools or even get to see that Good Ol' Bart Simpson from Springfield." as the others came to Bart and Jenda. "Look! It seems that Bart's apologizing Jedna!" Replied Numbuh 4. "Let's listen in!" said Frankie as they did.

"All that I want to you to do is to give me the same way that it could be that it was going to make sure that it was going to make sure that it was going to make it as they could get to follow as they get to make as possible to make you happy, as you can forgive me, I think that you're going to do so Mr. Rivera can have his retirement and I think that I could be his neighbor, so if you forgive me, I Think that you'll do the same."

As Jedna gets to think about it. "One bad brat moving to that another bad brat who's making Frieda look bad?" Asked Emiliano. "No, not going to happen, stop that!" said his wife Carmela. "Excatily! There's no way that Rivera kid's going to be friends with that bad boy of Springfelid!"

"I meant Manny looking bad at Frieda."

As Jedna Looked at Jensen, as she looked at Bart again, as they get to look as she grabbed her hands and said "I forgive you Bart!" as the crowd cheers as Janice appears. "Jensen, you're under arrest."

"What? What for?" Jensen explained. "For turning them against each other."

As they could get to get them off, Jensen had to escape as they could get it as they might had to get it as they could had to go when they had to catch him as they could get as they could chase him. "Get him!" demanded Sam as they get to get Jensen as he could might had to use as they had to chase as they could get to him as they could get him as they might had to feel that they could get as they could as they caught,

As they get to see that they could gat to be arrested as Tim and Ben get to see that they could had they might had to see that as they get to see that he was defeated.

Back in the hotel, he knew that everybody had to believe that it was going to learn that they could fell as they get to see that they had to pack up and head on home. "Mom, I understand that you and Dad are going to be remarried, but how are you going to have a re-wedding, but what am I going to do as I Get to save or destroy the day as El Tigre alone?"

"Oh Manny, don't you worry about it, I think that you're going to enjoy being El Tigre all by yourself." Maria said. "You'll just have to go down as they could that by choosing to be good or evil."

"Yeah, if you can choose either one, the result stay the same." replied Frieda.

As they get to the plane, they had to make sure that they get to be that they're going back to the beloved Miracle City of once it was a spicy cesspool full of crime and villainy, until the Rivera men clean all that up.

As Tommy gets to take over the flight, they knew that they could had to be that he gets to flight as Bart gets to him. "Tommy, you're going to be flying into back to Manny's homeworld, and after that I did, I Think that we could that-"

As Tommy get to stop him. "Bart, after I went though, I Think that you're going to believe that it was going to be that it was simply as they could get to see that might had to feel as they would that it was going to be that they could learn that what happens in Vegas, stay in Vegas," as they had to go though the lives as they could get to notice it as they could had to feel as they get to believe that they're going to use it as they might had to go into the Miracle City Airport, they had to ran over as they could as they might had to see that they're going to make sure that it they had to run over as they could get as they might had to see that Marge might get to use that something as they could get it as they would possibly as they get to do so.

"Here it is, a compass to get to the Miracle City Church!" as they get to see that they're going to find as they could get it as they had to find out as they might had to find church as they had to make it as they could find it as possible as they're going to use it as they would notice it they had to search as they could had to allow that it was going to bet they're lost. "Hey Marge, we've been looking for an hour an a half," said Frieda. "Where's the church?" as the crowd murmurs.

"It's not my fault that we can't find it, or else that might had to see that quite as they had to know." said Marge.

As they get to find out as they could be, they had to make sure that they could feel as they had to search though the entire place until that he has found that Scrooge McDuck came to the scene. "Uncle Scrooge?" asked Donald Duck. "Hello Mr. McDuck." said Chris Goodman. "You're looking well."

as Scooge gets up to them. "From the day you got back from Las Vegas I, too am a double agent, and you done a pretty good job putting Jensen in Jail along with his girlfriend and henchmen as well."

"Wait, why you and Jenice gets to be double agents?" asked Lisa. "Aren't you supposed to be working for the FBI or something?" as Scrooge gets up to her. "Laddie, have you got to notice that quite to feel that you learn that money is the root of all evil?" he asked her. "Well yes."

"But did your father taught you that stealing is wrong?"

"Yes, expect for that one time that my dad stole cable."*

"And that's wrong, isn't it?" Asked Scrooge as Lisa nod "Yes." "Well, I Got something just for you." as Jenice gives her saxophone. "My Sax! I love this instrument!"

"Who doesn't?" as Scrooge chuckles.

"Listen, what you learn from Las Vegas is what we get to see that, everybody love your shows and stories that come with it, and even that I had to go with the flow and you get to have different ways, happy endings, sad endings even endings that you can't possibly imagine." as the others agree. "Now, what do you say that we get Rodoflo and Maria remarried, he _did_ finally retired out the superhero business after all."

As the others get to see that that could get to agree that it could be that it they could allow it.

Later at the chapel, where Rodolfo and Maria are standing in front of the church pastor. "And do you Rodoflo Rivera, take Maria to be your wife again?"

"I Do." said Rodolfo.

As the pastor gets over to Maria. "And do you Maria take Rodolfo to be your husband again?" "I Do." said Maria. "And with Rodolfo's retirement has gone underway, I think that we could had to be, happy retirement to him." as he gets to see that. "Oh Mom, Dad, we're a family again!"

"Then I prounce you Husband and Wife once again, you may now kiss they bride!" As they get to kiss, all of their friends and every citizen of Miracle City get to applaud all over there.

"You know, I Think that you're doing the right thing." Said Marge. "But do you think that you're going to let to be doing this to do so?" asked Marge. "I mean, moving out to a place of your own could be a big responsibly once more.."

"Of course, I Think that we could be that we might had to notice about it as I got expelled out of school and then move here." replied Bart.

"Expelled?" said Homer. "What did you this time boy?" asked Homer. "I accidently had to pull the most dangerous stunt in school, that is, I got the school tree destroyed."

As his Principal skinner got to him. "Of course it was an accident."

"Principal Skinner, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I think that you done a very good thing at the end of your Vegas trip and I thought that I Could had to be that quite had to welcome you back in Springfield Elementary."

"Well gee thanks for the thought but I Think that I'm already neighbors with a now-retired superhero and his friend Manny."

"Ah, it seems that you're going to get some better grades."

"Throw in some in learnings and you got yourself a student back and a deal." as they shook hands.

As Homer gets to stand up and said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I get to tell you about the brave heroes of Miracle City, a place that's once of a spicy cesspool of crime and villain, this is my son's good friend Manny Rivera, who's wearing a belt as he gets to spin the belt buckle and turns into-" as Manny gets to spin the buckle as he roars and turns into-

"EL TIGRE", as Manny cuts the picture in half as Homer continues "now got his parents back together again, his dad Rodolfo Rivera, retired as the legendary superhero known as-" as the White Pandera gets to land as he shouts "WHITE PANDERA!" as Homer continued, "and his Mom Maria formally known as-" as Maria gets turn into Plata Peligrosa. "PLATA PELIGROSA!" as Homer continued. "And still got his evil grandpapi known as Puma Loco, and now with Frieda as his best friend and his soon-to-be-neighbor, my son Bart Simpson, he gets to choose to towards to a path to be good," as we see Manny and Rodolfo as superheroes as they get to having a celebration. "or to be evil!" as the screen switch to Manny and his grandpapi as Supervillains in Jail. "But with Bart Simpson gets to be the tiebreaker, he knows better!"

As the remarried couple gets to be that they get to be out of the church, Maria gets to throw the bouquet and landed on Frieda's hands and kisses Manny as they get to be Married next.

As they get to see that quite as they get to see that Rodoflo's happily retired and remarried back with Maria as Numbuh 3 gets to cry happily.

As everybody gets to do the conga line as they get to see like it. "OKAY MARKY-MARK, ONCE MORE FROM THE TOP!" suggested Popeye.

As Everybody including Mark Charleston and the Square Meals get to performed _Viva Las Vegas_ in a Form a Reprise.

 _Popeye: VIVA LAS VEGAS!_

 _Mark Charleston: VIVA LAS VEGAS!_

 _Darwking Duck: Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'_

 _RBG2:And your one armbandits crashin'_

 _Alivin And The Chimpunks: All those hopes down the drain_

 _Chip Skylark:Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime Turnin' night into daytime_

 _Mark Charleston: If you see it once You'll never be the same again!_

All Singers: Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, Viva, Viva, Las Veags!

And so the story had come to an end as our remarried couple as they get to see that they could get to see that they might had to be celebrating as they could had to go to the wedding party as they get to celebrite the happy couple.

As Bart gets to be showing up here. "I would like to proposed a toast, to the happy couple." as the others gets to drink down when suddenly, there was a huge stomping. "What the heck was that?" Homer replied as Tommy and the KND Boys gets to see that there was a huge monster. "I Think that there's a monster attacking Miracle City!" Replied Tommy. "WHAT?!" As Maria gets to hyperventilating. "Don't worry Mom, Don't worry Dad, I'll take care of this!" as Manny goes El Tigre as he gets to fight against the monster, as they monster turns out to be El Val Madre.

"Let him go," Said Frieda. "He knows of what's he doing."

As Maria stopped Hyperventilating, she smiled weakly. as Bart noticed that he and his girlfriend had to go back to Springfield. "Well, ready to back home ourselves?" asked Bart. "You know it Boy!" replied Homer. As they get to see that they get to fly back to Springfield.

As the Simpson and Jedna had to fly back to Springfield they had to make it as they get to take some for their money home.

And everybody was happy.

The End

Cartoon Cast

The Simpsons  
Bart Simpson (Age 16)  
Lisa Simpson (Age 14)  
Homer Simpson  
Marge Simpson  
Moe Slysalk  
Jedna

El Tiigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Manny Rivera/El Tigre  
Frieda Squadez  
Rodoflo Rivera/White Pandera  
Maira Rivera/Plata Pelgorisa  
Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco  
El Oso  
Elamino Sduadez  
Carmlea Squadez

Looney Tunes  
Bugs Bunny  
Daffy Duck  
Yosemite Sam  
Sylvester the Cat

The Powerpuff Girls  
Blossom  
Bubbles  
Buttercup  
The Professor/Powerprof  
Mojo Jojo

Codename:Kids-Next-Door  
Hogie P. Gillain JR/Number 2  
Kuki Saban/Number 3  
Wallaby Beatles/Number 4  
Abigail Lincoin/Number 5

Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)  
Roger Rabbit  
Jessica Rabbit

The Angry Beavers:  
Norbert Beaver  
Dagget Beaver

Rugrats/All Grown Up  
Tommy Pickles (Age 28)  
Angelica Pickles (Age 29)  
Suzie Charmicheal (Age 29)  
Chuckie Finster (Age 29)  
Kimmi Wannabe Finister  
Drew Pickles  
Charlotte Pickles  
Stu Pickles  
Didi Pickles

Disney:  
Mickey Mouse  
Minnie Mouse  
Donald Duck  
Daisy Duck  
Minnie Mouse  
Scrooge McDuck  
Peg Leg Pete

Bad Guys  
Jensen  
Rebecca  
Tim (Hey Arnold: Arnold's Youth Potion)  
Ben (Hey Arnodl: Arnold's Youth Potion)

Phineas And Ferb:  
Phineas Flynn-Flechter  
Isabella Garpia-Speripro

Johnny Test  
Johnny Test  
Dukey  
Susan Test  
Mary Test

Cameos  
Steven Universe (Steven Universe)  
Pearl (Steven Universe)  
Amethyst (Steven Universe)  
Fiona the human girl (Adventure Time)  
Cake the Cat (Adventure Time)  
Elsa (Frozen, 2013)  
Chet Ubetcha (The Fairly Oddparents)  
Ned Flanders (Multiple in Homer's Illusion)  
Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 1988)  
Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 1988)  
Buzz Alden (The Simpsons Episode: Deep Space Homer)  
Race Barron (The Simpsons Episode: Deep Space Homer)  
Mr. Sunshine As the Airport worker (Catdog)  
Stickybeard (Codename:Kids-Next-Door)  
Darkwing Duck (Darking Duck)  
RGB2 (Regular Show)  
Popeye (Popeye)  
Brintey Brintey (The Fairly Oddparents)  
Chip Skylark III (the Fairly Oddparents)  
Emica (Rugrats/All Grown Up Special: All Growed Up)  
Betty Boop (Betty Boop)  
Bill Licking (The Angry Beavers)  
Alvin And The Chipmunks (Alvin And The Chipmunks Series)  
Mean Bob (Catdog)  
Jay Sherman (The Critic 1994-95, 2000)  
Dino Spumoni (Hey Arnold!)  
Dick Dastardly (Hanna Barbara)

Johnny Bravo  
Johnny Bravo  
Bonnie Bravo

Dexter's Lab  
Dexter  
Dee-Dee  
Dexter and Dee-Dee's Mom  
Dexter and Dee-Dee's Dad

Danny Phantom  
Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Sam Mansion

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends  
Frankie Foster  
Mr. Herriman

Illusion Island  
Winston

AND...

's How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying  
Chris Goodman

And for those who weren't even the story  
Goofy (Disney)

Please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You!

Closing Note: In case you didn't see the star, here's one more reference for you.

*=Lisa told Scrooge McDuck that one time that she and her family stole some cable as she decides not to watch it anymore after the first few days, was in _The Simpsons_ episode "Homer VS Lisa in the eighth commandment." so yeah, that's a lot of references in this story, hope you enjoy it and may 25 more stores to be coming forward you.


End file.
